Por ser tú
by nokichan834
Summary: Eren es consciente de que ama al sargento Rivaille, pero también está seguro de que lo rechazaría magistralmente si se lo dice. Por otro lado, Levi tiene sospechas pero las ignora (tsundere plz) y ahora se ve acorralado por el castaño que le declara su amor de manera inesperada.
1. 1 Por ser tu - Consecuencias

**FANFIC: _Por ser tú._**

**PAREJA: _Ereri._**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kiojin no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Hajime Isayama y yo solo los uso para beneficio público (?). **

* * *

_**PRIMER CAPÍTULO. Consecuencias.**_

-Una vez la tropa de exploración regresó al cuartel general, al castillo en medio de la ciudad, el Comandante Erwin les da un descanso merecido a sus compañeros. Está cayendo la noche y todos dan un recorrido por las instalaciones del lugar después de haber cenado en el comedor y dejar al equipo de investigación hacerse cargo de Annie, Eren, pensativo, llega de alguna forma hasta la puerta que en su interior tiene a la única persona que ha admirado durante años, que se ha encargado de cultivar diariamente y sin notarlo la semilla del primer amor en su interior, el único que hace a su sueño irse y a su cuerpo vibrar con tan solo recordar su tono de voz, gracias a Levi, Eren se había dado cuenta de lo profundos que pueden llegar a ser los sentimientos humanos y más que todo los suyos propios, desde que lo conoció tuvo la oportunidad de explorar la evolución de un sentimiento tan vago como la admiración hasta su punto más complejo: el de un amor no correspondido.

-Narra Eren.

_Aún recuerdo el momento en que lo vi por primera vez, montando su caballo de esa particular manera tan imponente y elegante, observando a todos con una fría expresión. Fue entonces, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos, que me di cuenta de algo importante: el Sargento ocultaba algo tras esa dura mirada, algo más que la superioridad que su rango significaba, más complicado que ser el Sargento de las tropas de reconocimiento. Un pensamiento complejo para un niño de aquella edad tan corta, pero que me hizo despertar y abrir los ojos ante un nuevo mundo que se abría ante mí. Ahora, años después, sigo preguntándome a diario que hace a Levi levantarse de la cama, que lo motiva para seguir luchando a pesar de estar relativamente solo, que sueña, que siente por dentro con cada nuevo amanecer, que lo hace suspirar, sonreír, ¿alguna vez ha llegado a ser feliz? ¿Qué hay de su pasado? Cada vez que reacciono, me doy cuenta del montón de preguntas que se formulan en mi mente, cada que miro su rostro, o simplemente escucho hablar de él, una nueva incógnita se forma en mi mente, atropella mi corazón, y entonces al ir a la cama, una pregunta más a la larga lista que ahora puedo decir llevo de alguna manera confusa y complicada se suma, al cerrar los ojos puedo ver su imagen, en mis sueños al principio no aparecía en lo más mínimo, pero al darme cuenta de la realidad también pude notar el gran peligro que supone salir de las murallas, un trabajo que el Sargento lleva a cabo sin reclamo alguno y en apariencia podría decirse que lo disfruta pero, ¿es esto cierto? Apariencias… Apariencias… Todo en este mundo se basa en… Algo tan efímero como…_

-Apariencias.-se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, inconfundible, música para sus oídos y el empujón que le faltaba a su corazón para acelerarse de una manera casi incontrolable. Al salir del trance, Eren se vio a sí mismo en donde estaba: Frente a la habitación del azabache, sin darse cuenta su mente lo hizo llegar hasta allí, entonces fe cuando escuchó su voz, después un cansado Comandante Erwin abrió la puerta, esto lo llenó de sorpresa, no se lo esperaba.

Eren: Comandante… Pensé que estaría dando el informe de la misión… -dijo mirando atentamente cada detalle del rubio, su ropa desarreglada, el cabello como siempre peinado de manera casi incorregible, las botas bien amarradas y el rostro con un tono de amargura.

Erwin: ah, Eren. Si, de hecho ahora voy para allá –en un segundo su postura se repuso, mostrando su usual figura de líder, completamente derecho, sus ropas ahora se veían en perfecto estado, su mirada y rostro habían adquirido de nuevo la seguridad, confianza y dureza de siempre. Dejó ver una sonrisa al castaño y empezó a caminar en dirección al lugar de destino- Gracias, Eren. Adiós. –en un santiamén, la figura del Comandante se desvaneció ante el ojiverde que seguía de pie mirando con sus grandes esmeraldas sin saber qué hacer. Se dio vuelta con la intención de irse, pero algo se lo impidió. Los brillantes ojos que ahora estaban posados en él hicieron que esa distracción se fuera de su cabeza y regresaran con más fuerza aún aquellas dudas, aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos, su cuerpo se puso rígido.

Levi: ¿y? ¿Vas a entrar? ¿Viniste por algo mocoso? –estaba irritado, la charla con su superior lo dejó abatido por completo, aunque esto no era muy difícil de lograr pues el Sargento tenía un genio horrible normalmente, y con esto, solo se ponía un poco peor y se cerraba a hablar con cualquiera que se le atravesara. Eren era tratado de una manera diferente por él, encontrando como la única salida lógica el hecho de que fuera, probablemente, la mayor de las esperanzas de la humanidad de salvarse y su naturaleza de titán, no lo mandó a freír monos ni mucho menos, tan solo usaba el tono más normal que podía con el muchacho que lo observaba de una manera extraña, abriendo grande sus verdes ojos y pareciendo como si lo examinara de pies a cabeza, él era el único que lograba hacer que un poco de timidez se viera reflejada, inconscientemente tal vez, ese muchacho era único en más de un sentido, más razones de las ya mencionadas se escondían tras aquellos pensamientos que surcaban la mente del azabache eran retenidas tras una gran barrera creada años atrás para impedir exactamente lo que desde hace poco tiempo había comenzado a desarrollarse con cada cruce de miradas con su subordinado, esto no le había pasado con nadie más, precisamente por la barrera, pero desde que Eren entró a las tropas de reconocimiento y lo tenía que ver a diario se había acostumbrado a este trato más "amable", a su mirada que resultaba menos extraña que los hábitos de Mike, a sus movimientos y expresiones, a su sonrisa y carácter decisivo, algo lo hacía observarlo un poco más de lo común y esto lo hacía impacientarse, pero no le prestaba atención e intentaba conversar con él de la mejor manera posible, una parte suya lo obligaba a hacerlo, sabía que esa parte se hacía más fuerte con cada día pero lo ignoraba adrede.

Eren: Levi-heichou… Buenas noches… -habló de la manera más calmada que pudo al ver en aquel estado a su preciado Sargento, exhausto y seguramente con el humor de perros intensificado, lo notó al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca- ¿puedo entrar? –dijo irrumpiendo en aquel territorio prohibido y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Levi: Ya lo hiciste… Idiota… -lo observó entrar, luego fue a abrir la ventana para dejar el aire frío de la noche ventilar el cuarto, equipado tan solo con una cama, un estante vacío y las puertas de madera, se sentó en el marco de la ventana y después de respirar aquel melodioso aire, se giró para encontrarse con Eren a pocos pasos de él, observándolo- ¿Qué quieres?

Eren: -guardó silencio por unos momentos, observando su precioso rostro y cruzando ambas miradas, suspiró, miró por encima de la cabeza del azabache y observó la noche hacerse presente por todo cuanto su mirada podía divisar, el viento pasaba y hacía a algunos de sus cabellos moverse con fluidez- Los suyos también, heichou.

Levi: -totalmente desconcertado por aquellas palabras, no pudo hacer más que preguntar- ¿Los míos? ¿De qué hablas? –se puso en pie de nuevo acercándose tan solo un poco al moreno, prefería tener poco contacto con otros.

Eren: Sus cabellos –puso una mano en la mejilla derecha del Sargento, observando su mirada primero asombrada y luego como si lo fuera a maldecir, pero prosiguió antes de que pudiera responderle- También bailan con el viento –retiró su mano y se dio media vuelta, justo ahora su corazón iba a mil, suspiró por lo bajo arrepintiéndose por el impulso tan estúpido que tuvo hace apenas dos segundos, el de decirle todo aquello que aprendió era llamado "sentimiento de amor", empezó a caminar en silencio y justo antes de abrir la puerta, la voz de su superior lo detuvo.

Levi: Eren, sé que no viniste por una estupidez de esas, al menos no eres tan idiota –caminó hasta hacerse detrás de él, a una distancia segura cruzando sus brazos y observándolo-

Eren: No era nada importante, heichou, tan solo iba a decir una idiotez más grande que esa –se giró, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y luego, una vez más, cruzó miradas con el Sargento. Luego de un momento, éste, impaciente e irritado, dio un golpe en la madera de la puerta con ambas manos acorralando al menor-

Levi: Lo que sea que fuere, era tan importante para ti como para hacer que pusieras semejante expresión. Jamás te había escuchado suspirar antes, así que suéltalo de una jodida vez –lo miraba con rabia, ahora estaba perdiendo los estribos y no se quedaría con la duda. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Eren, que lo miró sorprendido; al darse cuenta Rivaille, quitó ambas manos y se alejó más, se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y se dio vuelta aflojando un poco su corbatín- Pero si no quieres decirlo, tampoco te obligaré. Tan solo lárgate de una buena vez antes de que te golpee como te mereces por quitarme mi preciado… Tiem… po… -los largos brazos del castaño lo tomaron por sorpresa, ahora lo rodeaban por el cuello y tenía la cabeza apoyada en estos- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Ahora definitivamente iba a golpearlo, porque no tenía el derecho ni la suficiente confianza para hacerlo y de todas formas se atrevió a hacerlo, sin saber que con esto rompía un poco de la barrera protectora que resguardaba sus preciosos sentimientos resquebrajados hace tiempo ya.

Eren: Lo abrazo, heichou… -lo abrazó con más fuerza, apegándolo a su cuerpo y poniendo su rostro junto al de él, susurrando- Tan solo por un instante, Levi-heichou… Tan solo mientras reúno el valor y le digo lo que vine a decirle, por favor, tan solo un momento…

Levi: -suspiró, luego bufó resignado conteniendo un poco su cólera- que sea rápido mocoso, tengo cosas por hacer.

Eren: bien… -apretó sus manos y al oído le dijo bajito- sé que esto sonará como la insensatez más grande del mundo, que en nuestras condiciones actuales es lo menos que debería siquiera mencionar y que lo más seguro es que usted no se lo tome en serio, pero le ruego por lo que más quiera, que no lo haga, no menosprecie lo que le voy a decir de manera tan deportiva, porque es algo tan importante, un gran acontecimiento que me marcó la vida, le hablaré con toda la sinceridad que puedo tener en mi ser, tan solo hágame ese favor, nunca se olvide de lo que le voy a decir y no lo tome a la ligera…

Levi: … -guardando un total silencio, se preguntaba qué le diría, quizás le contaría algún evento de su pasado, algo relacionado con su madre, padre, o Mikasa, algo que lo marcó realmente, tenía que ser eso, ¿acaso había algo más aparte de eso que lo haría decir tales cosas tan patéticas y rogarle de manera tan miserable? Pero la respuesta que recibió fue aún más seria e impactante para poder procesarla rápidamente…

Eren: Yo lo amo, heichou, lo amo como no puedo amar a nadie más, ni siquiera a mis padres. Lo amo, de una manera tan fuerte e incontrolable que me ha hecho darme cuenta de las cosas más importantes en mi vida, me ha hecho fijarme mis propios ideales, mis metas, usted es nada menos que mi primer amor, heichou, es algo loco –rió un poco- pero es la verdad, un sentimiento bastante complicado de mantener guardado que cada vez se hace más impaciente y se fortalece con cada segundo –dejó de abrazarlo y se alejó tan solo unos milímetros- Eso era todo lo que quería decirle, heichou, ya se que usted no me corresponde, eso es algo demasiado imposible y que no tengo derecho a pedirle, tan solo quería que lo supiera, quería decírselo antes de que algo más pueda suceder y los titanes me arrebaten a la persona que más me importa en la vida, antes de tener que arrepentirme. Discúlpeme por favor –se retractó al ver a Levi comenzar a girar de manera casi robótica a mirarlo, alejándose más y más hasta toparse con la puerta- si lo he hecho perder aún más el tiempo diciendo tantas idioteces… Ahora mismo me retiro, que tenga dulces suelos heichou. Hasta mañana… -de una manera veloz abrió la puerta, salió y cerró, aun si poder creerse que lo había dicho por fin después de tanto tiempo tenerlo guardado en el rincón más recóndito de su ser. Levantó la mirada, y al darse media vuelta, se dio cuenta de que alguien más escuchó sus palabras, la peli negra lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y expresión triste, aunque por dentro sabía muy bien que estaba iracunda, quizás tanto como el Sargento cuando entró en su habitación privada- Mi-Mikasa… -dijo sorprendido, rogando a todos los dioses, si existían aún, que esto no se pusiera peor.

Mikasa: Eren… Dime que no es verdad, por favor –se aferró al él, hablando pasito, tenía la voz ahogada por el llanto que amenazaba con salir y delatarla, porque nadie más sabía de su presencia allí. El castaño se limitó a desviar la mirada con tristeza y no respondió más que "no puedo hacer eso, porque estaría mintiéndote, Mikasa…" dejó de agarrarlo de la camisa que tenía puesta, bajó los brazos y su ceño se frunció, levantó la mirada, enfurecida y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, aparecieron las figuras de Jean e Historia caminando y conversando tranquilamente. El oji miel miró a Eren y Mikasa, y, esbozando una gran sonrisa burlona se dirigió a su rival

Jean: Hey, Eren! –Levantó la mano en señal de saludo, luego notó que había un extraño ambiente y el rostro de Mikasa estaba levemente enrojecido con el camino de lágrimas un poco evidente- ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué este ambiente, y por qué lloras Mikasa? –se acercó a ella observando su rostro-

Mikasa: -desvió la mirada- No es nada de tu interés –rápidamente, pasó por el lado del muchacho y se fue caminando por el pasillo, hasta al fin llegar a su habitación y caer al suelo totalmente destrozada, ahora las lágrimas fluían cuan ríos sin poderlas detener. Armin, que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, fue sacado de sus pensamientos y corrió hasta hacerse frente a ella-

Armin: ¿Qué tienes, Mikasa? ¿Por qué lloras? –se arrodilló y puso ambas manos en sus hombros- ¿se lo dijiste?

Mikasa: -se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego, reaccionó por fin- No pude, Armin… él… Está enamorado de alguien, Armin

Armin: ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿de quién está enamorado? ¿Sasha? ¿Historia? ¿Annie? ¿Hanji? O acaso… ¡¿YMIR?! –se asustó al pensar la posibilidad si quiera ante el silencio de la peli negra-

Mikasa: No… Ninguna de ellas… -bajó la mirada y su tono de voz a un susurro-

Armin: ¿entonces?

Mikasa: él… Está enamorado de Rivaille… -miró a su rubio amigo a los ojos- Cuando lo seguí después de cenar, resulta que fue directo a su cuarto y se lo dijo…

Armin: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! –totalmente en shock, calló sentado y apoyó ambas manos en el suelo, sin podérsela creer, después asimiló toda la información y se sentó decentemente- Ahora que lo dices, es bastante obvio…

Mikasa: -le lanzó una mirada asesina- ¿Qué idioteces dices, Armin? Pensé que eras inteligente…

Armin: Pues… Piénsalo bien, Mikasa, esa obsesiva fijación desde hace tanto tiempo hacia él, hasta se unió a las tropas de reconocimiento. ¿No crees que eso ya se esperaba? Es decir, desde hace muchísimo tiempo él ya lo quería, solo que no nos quiso decir nada ni a nosotros porque sabía bien lo que estar enamorado de un hombre, y más como Rivaille, conlleva…

Mikasa: ¿Es tan complicado que no nos lo dijo a nosotros, su familia?

Armin: Así es, lo menos que él quería era involucrarnos, ¿no crees? Es Eren de quien hablamos, no de un desalmado. Él siempre piensa en nosotros, y según lo que me dices, en Levi… Excepto cuando pelea contra titanes, claro, ahí solo piensa en otro tipo de cosas…

Mikasa: ¿estas defendiendo al Idiota de Rivaille? ¿A Eren, lo estás justificando? Es algo imperdonable, Armin, y lo sabes…

Armin: No, no lo creo así, de hecho, yo sé muy bien por lo que atraviesa nuestro querido amigo. No lo justifico, no me pongo de lado de nadie, soy imparcial, Eren tiene la libertad de enamorarse de quien se le dé la gana, así como tú también tienes ese derecho y cada individuo de la raza humana dentro y fuera de las murallas, si es que las hay, por supuesto… No es lo que esperabas, claro, porque querías que te correspondiera, deseabas que esa esperanza cosechada desde que éramos niños floreciera al fin, pero parece que solo era de tu parte, él solo te ve como una hermana, así que ahora, debes portarte como tal si no quieres perderlo… ¿O eso quieres? ¿Perderlo? ¿Quieres dejarlo solo y tu amargarte por completo tu existencia con algo tan trivial como la elección de pareja? ¿O quieres ser su apoyo, verlo feliz, ayudarlo y ser tú también feliz? Él ya tomó su elección, así que ahora toma la tuya, y ten en cuenta que lo que sea que decidas, afectará el futuro de todos nosotros pero principalmente el tuyo…

Mikasa: yo… yo… Supongo que debo pensarlo un poco, necesito algo de tiempo Armin… -se encogió y escondió su cabeza en sus piernas-

Armin: Está bien –sonrió- Me alegra que lo hayas comprendido, ahora ven, vamos a dormir… -se levantó y extendió una mano, ella lo miró y la tomó, yendo a la cama y siendo arropada, se quedó dormida entre su llanto-

Jean: Y a esa, ¿Qué le pasó? –se quedó viendo caminar a Mikasa-

Eren: -sin decir palabra alguna, golpeó la pared- por qué… terminó así?...

Jean: -miró al castaño- ¿Qué cosa? ¿estas bien? –dijo algo nervioso-

Eren: -tapó su rostro con la mano derecha, y enderezándose, se puso en marcha hacia su habitación- Me voy a dormir ahora, estoy demasiado cansado para pensar en algo, adiós… -lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, luego se despidió de Historia y se retiró del lugar, al llegar a su habitación, agradeció no compartirla con nadie, se tiró a la cama rendido y, mezclado el cansancio con los últimos acontecimientos, rompió en llanto. Se sentía estúpido, idiota, y lo peor es que habiendo dicho lo que dijo, no había marcha atrás, había destrozado un corazón aparte del suyo, al Sargento lo había dejado en quien sabe que estado, lo que lo torturaba realmente era como mirar a los ojos al par de azabaches al día siguiente, no se sentía bien, estaba destrozado emocionalmente, sin saber que hacer ni que sentir, sintió unos golpecitos leves en la puerta de su habitación, se quedó en silencio mirando el techo, entonces la voz de Sasha lo interrumpió-

Sasha: ¿Eren? ¿Estás ahí? Tengo algo que decirte, ¿puedo pasar?

Eren: … Está bien… -se levantó perezoso y caminó hasta abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a la castaña, que lo miraba a punto de llorar. Se recompuso, no era hora de estarse auto compadeciendo- ¿quieres dormir aquí hoy?

Sasha: Eso suena bien –entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta, luego se tendió en la cama- ¿sabes? Hoy he visto muchas cosas, y escuchado muchas otras… Pero también… -suspiró-

Eren: -se sentó en el borde de la cama- ¿Qué sucede?

Sasha: -abrazó la almohada- Estoy atravesando una situación extraña… -se sentó con la almohada entre sus brazos y miró a Eren, que se giró a verla expectante- Estoy… Enamorada de una persona… De mí mismo sexo… -se aferró al objeto entre sus brazos y tapó la mitad de su rostro desviando la mirada, avergonzada-

Eren: … -totalmente asombrado reaccionó luego de unos instantes- ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

**Ya que no hay casi fanfics de esta pareja (ERERI) en español y me gusta tanto (:'D) decidí hacer uno! Ojalá les guste~ dejen sus comentarios, si les gusta, si no les gusta o lo que sea~ cuando tenga el siguiente actualizo, espero que sea de su agrado~ chao~**


	2. 2 Por ser tu - Revelaciones

Por ser tú.

Capítulo 2: Revelaciones.

-Completamente atónito, Eren miraba atento cada reacción de Sasha que solo podía sonrojarse y sentirse incómoda.

Sasha: S-si… ¿Qué tiene de raro? –lo miró a los ojos, con determinación y temblando un poco- Tú te enamoraste de Heichou, no cualquier persona, justo te enamoraste de él que debe ser el más escéptico al amor que podrías llegar a conocer en la existencia, tiene esa aura de "aléjate de mí o te asesino" –mientras hablaba, la castaña hacía movimientos y ademanes imitando lo que decía, y al decir lo último, hizo una graciosa interpretación de la voz y el rostro del sargento, haciendo que Eren soltara una pequeña risa mirándola todavía curioso-

Eren: Así que… ¿Quién te gusta? –sonrió acercándose lentamente a ella con claras intenciones de hacerla hablar, la chica lo miraba algo asustada tratando de decidir si contarle o no-

Sasha: Te lo diré, pero dame espacio personal por favor! –exclamó la castaña recordando que, en principio, había ido a esa habitación para compartir con él su problema, teniendo en cuenta que ya desde hacía tiempo que había notado la manera en que Eren observaba al sargento, aparte de que estaba pasando justo en ese momento…

-FLASHBACK-

_-Iba caminando de regreso a mi habitación, pero quise devolverme para robar algún trozo de pan que me encontrara, o el primer indicio de algo comestible, a pesar de haber comido sentía un hambre terrible, inexplicablemente esto ocurre muy a menudo, y me he ganado más de un problema y miles de castigos, pero no me importa, solo sé que tengo hambre y quiero saciarme. En mi camino de vuelta al comedor, pasé por la ventana de la habitación de Levi, iba con la mano sujetando mi estómago que no paraba de hacer ruidos, cuando de repente las puertas de aquella ventana se abrieron de par en par, sin poder evitarlo, me escondí bajo el marco, suspiré por lo bajo y mis piernas y brazos temblaban, aferrándome como podía a la pared con mis dedos, una gota de sudor bajó por mi rostro y pensé que sería el fin al tocar el suelo, pero no, cuando miré hacia arriba no había nadie, entonces relajé mis músculos e hice que mi respiración y ritmo cardíaco se normalizara, seguramente si Levi me hubiera visto pasar por allí, con el ánimo que seguro tendría, me habría hecho algo, y más cuando le dijera que buscaba algo de comida (quizás ni necesitaría decírselo para oír un sermón y quizás tener un castigo más). Ya repuesta del susto mortal, me paré en puntas de pies y asomé la cabeza para ver al menos un poco de lo que pasaba adentro, quería asegurarme de que el Sargento no me hubiese descubierto, puse mis manos en el maco e intenté ver dentro, pero soy demasiado baja para alcanzar tanto, cerca habían unas cajas de madera, corrí una de ellas intentando no hacer ruido y me monté, ahora si alcanzaría. Con nerviosismo y cautela, miré por encima del lugar en donde mis manos estaban posicionadas, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando fijé la mirada en el centro de la habitación, vi a Eren acercarse a Levi con una expresión de decisión, recuerdo que pensé "Oh, al fin se lo va a decir", después pude escuchar cada palabra del susurro de Eren… _"_**sé que esto sonará como la insensatez más grande del mundo, que en nuestras condiciones actuales es lo menos que debería siquiera mencionar y que lo más seguro es que usted no se lo tome en serio, pero le ruego por lo que más quiera, que no lo haga, no menosprecie lo que le voy a decir de manera tan deportiva, porque es algo tan importante, un gran acontecimiento que me marcó la vida, le hablaré con toda la sinceridad que puedo tener en mi ser, tan solo hágame ese favor, nunca se olvide de lo que le voy a decir y no lo tome a la ligera…**_". _Abrí grandes mis ojos, no me podía creer que esas palabras tan dulces pudiesen salir de la boca y, mejor dicho, del corazón del chico titán, me quedé rígida en el instante en que se estaba alejando despacio del cuerpo inmóvil del sargento, me miró por un fugaz segundo "Mierda… He sido descubierta" reaccioné de inmediato y con la misma cautela de antes, me bajé de la caja, la puse en el mismo sitio en donde la encontré y tomando una bocanada de aire, caminé en puntitas de pies hasta llegar a un lugar seguro en donde no me pudieran escuchar y luego comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude a través de todo el castillo…_

-FIN FLASHBACK—

Y ahora, al retirarse un poco el oji verde, suspiró y volvió a tomar aire. Dio algunas vueltas por toda la habitación, hasta que Eren enojado levantó su voz

Eren: ¿QUIERES DECIRLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ? Me pones nervioso con tanta caminadera, si no lo vas a decir vete de mi cuarto por favor…

Sasha: -se quedó observándolo fijamente por unos instantes hasta sentarse en la parte de abajo de la cama, poniendo nerviosamente ambas manos presionadas por las rodillas entre sus piernas. Eren, en pie y cruzado de brazos en frente suyo, la miraba con mala cara, exasperado y cansado. Ella levantó su rostro para cruzar miradas- Historia…

Eren: ¿mm? –bajó sus brazos y la miró más bien algo sorprendido-

Sasha: L-la persona que me gusta… Es Historia… -repitió en un susurro- Pero antes de que hagas un escándalo, por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir…

Eren: -estaba a punto de pegar el grito en el cielo, entonces respiró profundo guardándose su sorpresa y se sentó a su lado. La chica se recostó poniendo la cabeza en sus piernas y mirándolo nuevamente-

Sasha: Hace un momento, antes de ver y escuchar tu vergonzosa y romántica confesión de amor hacia el Sargento, después de comer… -suspiró-

-FLASHBACK—

-Narración de Sasha.

-Caminaba afuera del comedor, estaba tan nerviosa, después de algún tiempo decidí que era hora de confesarle mis sentimientos, después de todo, quién sabe si después de hoy tendría la oportunidad de decírselo y no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Jugaba nerviosamente con mis manos, caminando de un lado a otro, yendo a ver dentro del lugar con cautela de vez en vez, cada que alguien salía del comedor yo me escondía en algún lugar y hasta estuve a punto de caerme una vez por un gato negro que se me cruzó en el camino "Un mal agüero" fue lo que pensé, pero lo que no me imaginaba era la magnitud de su predicción. Noté que ya había salido todo el mundo excepto ella, Historia, y Ymir entró de manera sospechosa habiendo sido una de las primeras en salir "Que extraño" entonces me subí en algunos cubos de paja amontonados al lado de una de las ventanas: Ymir se acercaba con rapidez a Historia, parecía decidida a decirle algo, entonces lo escuché…

Ymir: Historia, he venido por ti. ¿Estas lista?

Historia: -se levantó elegante y delicadamente de su lugar- Ya te lo dije, Ymir, hoy no pienso ir a ningún lugar, y menos contigo –le dijo serena, mientras pasaba por el lado de la pecosa esa, y esta la agarró del brazo- ¡Suéltame! –le gritó, ella obedeció al instante- Me hiciste daño –señalaba la marca roja de los dedos que se había hecho en su ante brazo- ¿Qué tienes para decir al resp…? –no pudo ni terminar su pregunta, Ymir la había aprisionado entra sus brazos, levantó con ternura el mentón de Historia y lo sostuvo mientras le daba un apasionado beso. Comencé a temblar, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir sin mi permiso de mis ojos, cosa que también le pasaba a esa hermosa rubia de ojos azules, tan delicada como una rosa, elegante como solo ella podía ser, adorable, mimada, con su vocecita que hacía a mi piel erizarse de inmediato. Puse una mano en mi boca para evitar emitir sonido alguno, mientras con la otra me limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. Ellas se separaron, mi amada se aferró en un fuerte abrazo al cuerpo de Ymir, ahí me di cuenta de que no era correspondida. Sonreí amargamente, tragué saliva y me senté por unos segundos en la paja, llevé ambas manos a sujetar con fuerza mis cabellos y esta vez les di rienda suelta a las lágrimas, evitando hacer sonido alguno veía como las gotitas caían de par en par al suelo, levanté mi rostro y luego mi cuerpo, pesadamente camin pasos. A pesar de que las lágrimas no querían dejar de correr, las limpié y tomé la decisión "Es lo correcto…" Pensé para mis adentros, como me dolía admitir que esa pecosa me haya quitado a mi hermosa rosa, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto, por la forma en que reaccionó seguramente llevan queriéndose desde hace mucho tiempo, yo no soy más que la sobrante, la otra a la que Historia jamás va a notar, me ve como una buena amiga y yo no puedo hacer más que conformarme con eso "Ella debe ser feliz junto a la persona que ha elegido" mis labios comenzaron a moverse al son de las palabras, sin exclamar voz alguna mientras caminaba lentamente hacia los dormitorios "Yo no seré un mal trío, tengo mi orgullo…" –susurré y sonreí "Si ella es feliz, no hay nada que pueda hacer" Entonces mi estómago rugió por comida de nuevo, pasé ligeramente mi mano por mis cabellos y luego fue que decidí devolverme, pero entonces vi la confesión…

-FIN FLASHBACK—

Eren: -acariciaba un poco los cabellos de la castaña que se había quedado dormida en sus piernas, con las lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas, que estaban enrojecidas por intentar limpiarse el rostro tantas veces mientras hablaba. Sonrió, comprensivo. ¿Así de doloroso es ser rechazado? Sasha es de las pocas personas que conoce se mantiene con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutando de cada momento de su vida, o al menos en apariencia. Nunca se hubiera imaginado tal cosa, se levantó, despacio, acomodando a la castaña en la cama de mejor manera, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Parece ser que esta noche dormiría en el suelo, o eso pensó hasta escuchar tres golpecitos en la puerta, por la manera de tocar ya se imaginaba quien era. Al abrir, un rubio de ojos azules lo observaba atento, con una expresión melancólica en el rostro, él salió, cerrando la puerta. Pudo ver a Mikasa caminando por el pasillo, en dirección contraria a su dormitorio, pero acertadamente hacia la habitación de la castaña en el interior de su propio cuarto- ¿Armin? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te ves tan decaído, o más bien… asustado?

Armin: ¿Podemos hablar en mi habitación, por favor? –Bajó la mirada y se dio media vuelta-

Eren: Claro… -ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la pieza del oji azul, en completo silencio. Al llegar entraron sigilosamente, cerraron la puerta y cada uno se acomodó en una cama frente a frente para conversar- ¿y? –lo miró expectante-

Armin: Me di cuenta de algo importante, Eren…

Eren: ¿y qué es tan importante que no pudiste esperar a mañana? Aunque debo admitir que me has salvado de dormir en el suelo hoy…

Armin: Sasha fue a tu habitación, ¿verdad? No me meteré en sus asuntos… Yo… Con tantos sucesos en este día… -incrustó su mirada en la de Eren, dejándolo algo asustado- Quiero al idiota de Jean…

Eren: ¿en serio? –dijo con extraña calma en su voz, ya nada podía impresionarlo ahora-

Armin: Si… Y pienso decírselo ahora mismo… ¿crees que sea buena idea?

Eren: ahh… -suspiró poniendo ambas manos en el colchón y balanceándose ligeramente hacia atrás- ¿estas seguro?

Armin: si, como jamás he estado seguro de algo en mi vida…

Eren: Muy bien… -sonrió ampliamente- Tienes todo mi apoyo, ve por él, y no lo dejes escapar. No descanses hasta que sea tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo con esa condición dejaré que te vayas de aquí con vida –su expresión se tornó un poco sombría, el rubio sabía bien que él no bromeaba, no con esa expresión en el rostro-

Armin: -sonrió, se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, que le devolvió el abrazo y luego lo separó, reblujando sus cabellos- Está bien, muchas gracias, Eren… Por cierto, dale tiempo al heichou, él debe asimilar un montón de cosas, una declaración tan importante viniendo de ti hacia él realmente lo tomó por sorpresa, no te desanimes, no todo está perdido… Es más, ¿quieres saber algo interesante? –se alejó caminando hacia la puerta, antes de tomar el pomo para abrirla se giró, Eren lo observaba atento, con sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par-

Eren: ¿Qué? ¿otra revelación?

Armin: Así es… De hecho, todos creemos que tienes más esperanza de la que tu mismo puedes llegar a creer… Buenas noches, Eren, hasta mañana… -dicho esto el rubio desapareció dejando a un confundido Eren dentro de la habitación. Este, cansado a más no poder, se tiró a la cama, decidió no pensar en nada más por hoy y se arropó con la cobija, quedando profundamente dormido.

Al otro día, un bello despertar para todos fue una de los experimentos de Hanji, que hizo explotar algo en el jardín del castillo. El estruendo, más el leve temblor hicieron que todos despertaran de inmediato, Eren calló de la cama gritando como si lo persiguiera un titán y luego se paró rápidamente, salió y por un segundo vio al Sargento pasar corriendo, cruzando una fugaz mirada con él, después empezó a correr detrás y todos se reunieron formando un círculo alrededor de la gran nube de polvo blanco que cubría el epicentro de la explosión.

Levi: Hanji… ¿se puede saber que mierda haces tan temprano? –frunció el ceño lanzándole una mirada asesina a la castaña que tenía toda la cara negra con un interruptor en su mano y estilando humo de su cabeza y el resto del cuerpo.


	3. 3 Por ser tu - Imposible

**FANFIC: Por ser tú.**

**PAREJA: Ereri.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no son de mi autoría, todos son creación de Hajime Isayama y yo solo los uso para diversión común (?)  
**

* * *

**TERCER CAPÍTULO: Imposible.**

-Todos se encontraban alrededor del lugar de los hechos, algunos se tapan el rostro para respirar bien. Hanji, algo asombrada por la aparición de toda esta gente, miró al Sargento, que estaba a punto de asesinarla si no tenía una buena razón para andar haciendo explotar cosas desde tan temprano en la mañana.

Hanji: Buenos días Levi, ¿dormiste bien? –Sonrió levemente mientras limpiaba las gafas ennegrecidas por el humo y hollín-

Levi: -sin nada de paciencia le dio un grito- ¿POR QUÉ NOS DESPERTASTE?

Hanji: -al notar que su compañero estaba a punto de estallar en furia, sonrió de oreja a oreja, suspiró y empezó a reír como maniática- JAJAJAJA no es nada, pequeño Levi –seguía sonriendo molestando aún más al furioso heichou- Tan solo he descubierto varias cosas interesantes, fue una noche productiva debo decir

Eren: -todos se sorprendieron y él fue el único que habló- ¿de qué hablas?

Hanji: Bien, pues, tomé una muestra del material en que Annie está metida… Es una especie de hielo, con una extraña aleación que no había visto antes de una roca llamada "Black Pine Mine". Aún no sé cómo podemos sacarla de ahí, puesto que como dije, es una aleación rara y no hay nada conocido para romperla. Por otra parte estaba intentando con una pequeña bomba que hice en base a un par de bengalas y un poco de alcohol… Casi siempre funciona para destruir rocas, pero esta vez no, miren, quedó intacto –levantó la vista hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Annie congelada, siendo imitada por el sargento y el resto de la tropa que estaba allí boquiabierta. Armin, con más minucia, se acercó y pudo notar que el material estaba agrietado en varias partes, luciendo apenas una camisa que le quedaba más grande, obviamente no era de él, llamó a la castaña con la mano, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla- ¿Qué pasa?

Armin: No fue del todo inútil, Hanji-san… Mira esto –señaló varios puntos en que se veían las grietas- Aunque supongo que vas a necesitar algo mucho más poderoso que eso para poder destruir por completo el cristal. De igual manera, ¿crees que Annie sobreviva a un método tan salvaje para destruirlo?

Hanji: Esa es una buena pregunta, mi rubio amigo –seguía sonriendo- sí, lo hará

Armin: ¿por qué estás tan segura?

Hanji: Los resultados de las pruebas arrojaron como conclusión que aunque se destruya, solo la primera capa de piel del residente quedará estropeada, pero se encuentra en un estado tal que nada podría dañarla, y más si el impacto proviene de afuera

Armin: de acuerdo, entonces sigue con tus experimentos…

Levi: -se acercó velozmente a la científica tomándola del cuello y levantándola del suelo- Y la próxima vez asegúrate de no despertarme, o no me importará que estés haciendo, te voy a dar una paliza –la miraba un poco más calmado que antes y la bajó al suelo- Ve a notificarle tus avances al Capitán Erwin…

Hanji: oh, eso no será posible, enanín, ya lo busqué durante toda la noche en su habitación y en su despacho, no está en ninguno… Hace un momento volví a ir pero no lo hallé tampoco…

Mikasa: ¿Qué? Pero si Erwin siempre está a la vista…

Hanji: Si, pero esta vez no…

Sasha: Tenemos que buscar a Erwin, ¿Qué haremos si lo secuestraron o algo le pasó? Estaba demasiado cansado y en un estado muy deplorable…

Mikasa: La apoyo, deberíamos separarnos y buscar…

Ymir: Si, pero entonces vamos en parejas, así si Erwin necesita ayuda uno puede venir a buscarnos mientras el otro lo asiste mientras tanto…

Levi: tsk… -se dio la vuelta acercándose a todos- Bien, entonces Ymir irá con Historia a buscar en el centro de la ciudad… -miró a las dos que asintieron y salieron corriendo a sus cuartos para vestirse y salir- Jean irá con Mikasa…

Jean: ¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que yo vaya con Mikasa:

Levi: Cierto, más bien Armin que vaya con ella, irán al lado derecho de la ciudad… Sin peros –dijo notando que Jean iba a intervenir de nuevo; Los mencionados asintieron y se fueron- Jean, tú irás con Sasha al lado izquierdo…

Jean: Bien, bien… -con pereza salió corriendo perseguido por la castaña-

Levi: Muy bien, Connie, te quedas aquí con Hanji, quizás a Erwin se le dé por venir aquí de nuevo… Vamos, mocoso, nosotros buscaremos en el castillo –empezó a caminar y se adelantó, el castaño lo siguió y entraron al castillo en total silencio-

Eren: -caminábamos por los pasillos, buscábamos por todas partes, veíamos dentro de las habitaciones y aún no lo encontrábamos. Desde cierto punto del recorrido, no pude evitar fijar mi mirada en el sargento, se veía cansado, tenía más ojeras que anoche y estaba agitado. Lucía con su uniforme perfectamente arreglado de la cintura para abajo, en el tórax llevaba una camisa manga larga sin su usual corbatín en el cuello de la camisa, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, aunque mantenía su postura firme y sus pasos fuertes, su mirada reflejaba algo desconocido como es normal, aunque en su mayoría podría decirse que estaba furioso, enojado, ¿será por la actitud de Hanji? Pero eso nunca lo pone tan de mal humor, algo más… ¿seré yo el culpable? Quizás lo incomodé con mi declaración y ahora ni quiere mirarme, o tal vez quiere asesinarme… ¿por eso quiso que viniera con él? ¿VOY A MORIR? Me sacudí la cabeza y un escalofrío me recorrió haciendo que quedara inmóvil, el sargento se giró y, arqueando una ceja, me miró irritado "Voy a morir" fue lo único que pensé, entonces se escuchó su voz, esa hermosa voz que tanto ansiada escuchar cada mañana

Levi: -llevaba rato sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Eren sobre mí, me dediqué a ignorarlo y buscar a Erwin hasta que se detuvo de repente en mitad del pasillo. Al girarme a verlo, se puso nervioso, de rígido pasó a tener una sonrisa escalofriante y empezó a sudar, se notaba en su camisa que de un momento a otro se pegó a su cuerpo- ¿Qué te pasa ahora, mocoso? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

Eren: -empecé a sudar- He-he-heichou… -genial, ya tartamudeaba- u-u-u-usted… ¿me va a asesinar? –tan solo con pronunciar esas palabras mi corazón se estrujaba con fuerza, el terror me invadía y estaba a punto de salir huyendo de ahí-

Levi: ¿haa? ¿De qué hablas? –quien sabe que disparates venía pensando todo el camino hasta aquí este chico, ¿es en serio? ¿Asesinarlo?- No, no lo haré… Eres la única esperanza de la humanidad, ¿por qué habría de hacer algo tan estúpido?

Eren: -sus palabras me cayeron como agua fría encima, ¿Qué tipo de imagen tiene él de mí? Seguro no tomó seriamente mis palabras, o no sé qué sucede ahora, siento como la tristeza invade mi cuerpo ¿en serio solo me ve como "la última esperanza"? ¿No tengo más oportunidades? Pero Armin dijo aquello… ¿Qué se supone que haga? Justo cuando iba a decir algo más, se escuchó una puerta abrirse y vimos al capitán Erwin salir de una de las habitaciones más alejadas del castillo, se supone que esta área estaba prohibida para todos "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Justo detrás de él, salió Mike, ambos sonreían y estaban en silencio, al vernos, o más bien al verme, Erwin cambió por completo su expresión a una seria y miró duramente a Levi- Buenos días capitán –hice una reverencia completa y me puse de nuevo erguido-

Erwin: -suspiró pesadamente- Buenos días, Eren, Levi…

Leví: -se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada del rubio- tsk… Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, idiota…

Eren: ¿de qué hablan?

Levi: -se giró para lanzarle una mirada cortante al castaño, que se estremeció y bajó la mirada al suelo, suspiró- más tarde te explico… Erwin, todos te están buscando por todas partes de la ciudad… Ve con Hanji que te tiene nueva información, más tarde todos llegarán allá solos…

Erwin: Muy bien, gracias Levi. Vamos Mike. –el rubio comenzó a caminar tras él-

-Al desaparecer los dos rubios en el pasillo, Rivaille caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de la que salieron antes- ¿vienes? –Eren levantó el rostro, y de inmediato fue con él. Ambos entraron y Levi abrió la ventana, el castaño cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie un poco más al centro de la habitación, el azabache se sentó luego en la cama acariciando las sabanas perfectamente tendidas y, después de ordenarle a su "cadete" que se sentara a su lado, explicó…

-Narra Levi.

_-Ayer, antes de que el mocoso entrara a mi habitación y me jodiera completamente por dentro, Erwin fue a mi habitación, quería hablar acerca de algo privado al parecer, cosa que me pareció muy extraña, él nunca me ha tenido que contar nada de esa índole a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo conociéndonos. Fue lo suficientemente extraño para que yo aceptara que viniera a mi cuarto, jamás dejo a nadie entrar, y menos a él después de cierto incidente hace algunos años atrás, cuando llegó se aflojó el cuello de la camisa con la mano que aún podía usar y se sentó en la cama, yo me quedé sentado en una silla al frente suyo-_

_**Levi: ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?**_

_Lo que vino a continuación fue por demás inesperado… Erwin, el Erwin que yo conozco como la palma de mi mano, empezó a relatarme que desde hace un tiempo ha tenido un tema en la cabeza que lo molesta, algo no relacionado con las tropas de reconocimiento ni con la humanidad. Tuve que jurarle que no diría nada a nadie, pero ahora… En fin, al parecer estaba enamorado, completamente cautivado por otro ser humano, esto de por si ya era toda una sorpresa, y luego "Mike se me declaró hace un par de años, y desde entonces he estado con él en muchas ocasiones, hemos salido cuando nadie nos ve y mantenemos una relación bajo cuerda" ante sus palabras no pude evitar mostrarme asombrado, me volvió a confirmar lo que dijo, hizo esto unas cuatro veces y yo suspiré… Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos, procesando mientras con mi mano derecha masajeaba un poco mi frente_

_**Levi: ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo con esa información? –pregunté-**_

_Erwin: No sé qué hacer ahora, Levi… En serio me tiene totalmente absorbido, lo amo demasiado y él a mí, hay veces en que no podemos evitarlo, nos tomamos de la mano o lo que sea para sentirnos seguros… Me siento mal cuando no está cerca, es raro, toda la situación es lo más extraño que me ha tocado vivir hasta ahora, y él de por si es extraño… Pero… No se si debería decirles a todos acerca de esto…_

_**Levi: No, no lo hagas –respondí de inmediato- Tú, mejor que yo, sabes que este mundo está dirigido principalmente por la opinión colectiva, que está mayormente controlada por la moral y los valores arraigados… A lo que quiero llegar es que si dijeras algo ahora, todo el esfuerzo de tantos años no valdría nada, lo más seguro es que a ambos los destituyeran de sus rangos, eso solo sería lo menos peor que podría pasarles. Apariencias, Erwin, todo en este mundo está regido por ellas…**_

_**Erwin: Es verdad, no había pensado en ello… Apariencias, ¿eh? –se levantó de su asiento soltando un suspiro más, últimamente lo escucho suspirar más de lo normal- Gracias, amigo… -tenía una expresión dolorosa, esto era nuevo para mí- Ya me voy… **_

_**Levi: Si, apariencias… Adios… -dije lo último en un susurro y él se fue, suspiré y al mirar hacia afuera, allí estabas tú y me saliste con toda esa mierda… **_

-Deja de narrar-

Eren: -sorprendido por aquellas palabras- Espera, entonces esos dos…

Levi: Seguramente tuvieron sexo anoche, aquí, en esta cama…

Eren: -se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y abrió grande sus ojos, anonadado- H-Heichou…

Levi: Y te fuiste en un momento tan crucial… Salí a buscarte más tarde, pero entonces vi a Sasha entrar a tu cuarto y me detuve, no quería interrumpir lo que sea de lo que hablaban tan tarde en la noche… -dijo irritado, poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la habitación nuevamente, el menor lo siguió y cerró la puerta para continuar su camino-

Eren: Espere… Ella fue porque le rompieron el corazón…

Levi: -para este momento, la sangre hirviendo le recorría el cuerpo, con mucho enojo que se transmitía a sus palabras cortantes- ¿ah, sí? ¿No serías tú el que se lo rompió? –caminaba a grandes pasos, despacio-

Eren: ¿Qué? No, para nada… De hecho parece ser que en el escuadrón de reconocimiento no somos los únicos en estar enamorados de alguien del mismo sexo… -dije refiriéndome al capitán Erwin, pero Levi se detuvo y dio media vuelta, se abalanzó sobre mi y me acorraló en un muro, completamente furioso y con una mirada de la que quería huir a toda costa-

Levi: ¿Qué dijiste?

Eren: Ca-cálmese Heichou! Yo hablaba del capitán Erwin, que está enamorado de… -me callé al notar que alguien se acercaba, uno de los guardias que debía vigilar esta área-

Levi: -al notar aquella presencia, me separé de Eren- Te salvaste esta vez, mocoso… -me fui de allí caminando velozmente, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, tapé mi rostro con la mano, me encontraba rojo de vergüenza, ¿Cómo pude hacer semejante escena frente a él?

* * *

**BUAAAANO! Quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandan reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo y además me sube la moral! * 3* Los amo! Se que esperaban que Sasha estuviera enamorada de Mikasa… Huehuehue! Pero quería meterle drama a esto plz (?) En fin, espero que les esté gustando el fic, les daré una sorpresita más adelante! :D Por ahora les dejo la imagen de la roca rara que menciono al principio: . /961c236cd86e78e99b6902af7cd4eca7/tumblr_n4mhlbWOuT1s4iztto1_ **

**Y si, Wkesh, ahora todos son homosexuales! XD (me matas con cada palabra de tus reviews!) **

**Aprovecho y les dejo mi twitah! /Jeni_Noki si gustan síganme! :'D hasta la otra, Bye! **


	4. 4 Por ser tu - Memorias Lejanas

**FANFIC: Por ser tú.**

**PAREJA: Ereri.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Isayama y yo solo los uso nefastamente! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Memorias lejanas.**

-Eren asombrado por la actitud del sargento que se había ido indignado por algún extraño motivo, hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el vigilante que estaba frente a él y se fue corriendo, intentando encontrar al azabache que se le había escapado a la vista por completo. Estaba jadeante en uno de los pasillos del castillo, recobrando el aliento, cuando escuchó algunos pasos y dos voces conocidas acercarse por detrás, corrió un poco y entró a una habitación, por suerte había un armario allí para esconderse, ya que esas dos personas entraron a dicho cuarto…

-Narra Erwin.

Me encontré con Mike al momento de dejar a Levi, me estaba esperando, le debía un par de explicaciones que hasta ahora había evitado por completo pero ya no podía huir más, me sorprendió cuando me dijo "o me dices o no hay más "nosotros"" eso fue demasiado cruel, realmente me dejó sin alternativas…

Al entrar a esa habitación, él se sentó en la cama y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rodeándome con ambas manos por la cintura, haciendo que abriera mis piernas y lo rodeara con ellas, quedando sentado sobre sus piernas. Me dio un suave beso.

Mike: Ahora sí, dime…

Erwin: Bien…

-FLASHBACK—

_Hace bastante tiempo… 17 años, para ser preciso, ese glorioso día… Conocí a Levi, la razón de mi bajo desempeño en algunos años dentro de la tropa de reconocimiento y el motivo por el cual casi renuncio a luchar contra los titanes, por el cual casi no llego a ser capitán. Hacía un día hermoso, el sol brillaba mientras descendía por la colina haciendo ver el más hermoso atardecer que jamás haya podido ver, entonces el capitán nos reunió a todos para presentarnos a los nuevos reclutas, iba diciendo sus nombres, cada uno pasaba al frente, a la tarima y se hacía en la misma posición que todos nosotros, con las manos atrás y erguidos. No fue sino hasta la hora de la cena que me di cuenta de su presencia, a diferencia de los demás él no había articulado palabra alguna, estaba sentado en una de las mesas centrales disfrutando de su comida, se veía tranquilo, y estaba completamente solo, los demás estaban reunidos en las otras mesas conversando y a pesar de ser nuevos ya tenían amigos, él no. Ahora yo iría a comer con mis, en ese entonces, amigos, solo había un problema; él estaba sentado en nuestra mesa. Uno de ellos me dio un codazo para que fuera a quitarlo, me quedé mirándolo por unos cuantos segundos, detallando todo en él, sus ojeras, su delgado cuerpo, sus ojos, sus manos, la manera de comer, al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo observaba porque se levantó rápidamente y me miró a los ojos_

_Levi: ¿tienes algún problema, idiota? –me miraba casi asesinándome con sus ojos, me sorprendí un poco y sonreí-_

_Erwin: No, o bueno, de hecho sí, mis amigos y yo vamos a sentarnos aquí. Así que se amable, por favor –caminé hasta aquella mesa y puse mi comida, mis amigos dudosos se sentaron en las sillas restantes dejando una vacía, él nos veía caminar y se sentó soltando un suspiro de resignación. Todos empezamos a comer, mis amigos hacían bromas y conversaban, yo me limitaba a alimentarme y observar a Levi de reojo. Al terminar se levantó y llevó los platos a la cocina, cuando venía de regreso lo detuve agarrando su mano, él me miró serio y yo solo pregunté - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Levi: -se soltó de mi agarre- mi nombre es Levi, ¿y el tuyo? _

_Erwin: -me tomó por sorpresa, no pensé que fuera a intentar entablar alguna relación conmigo- Yo soy Erwin Smith, mucho gusto. –me levanté de mi asiento con la intención de ir a mi habitación- vamos, te enseñaré los dormitorios_

_Levi: No es necesario, el capitán me mostró todo el castillo, de todas formas gracias… -comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí, todo el trayecto se quedó callado, entonces me sorprendí cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de mi habitación- Aquí duermo yo, al parecer tengo un compañero de cuarto_

_Erwin: si… -miré la puerta y después a Levi- de hecho, yo soy tu compañero de cuarto –sonreí mientras sus ojos mostraban cansancio, abrió la puerta y entró- _

_Levi: Entonces no me equivoqué al hablarte… -fue a su cama y aflojó el corbatín que llevaba en el cuello de la camisa- Me voy a dormir, ha sido un día pesado… Hasta mañana _

_Erwin: hasta mañana –yo también entré y vi cómo se cubría con la cobija. Yo me recosté en la cama y me di cuenta de que Levi era muy interesante, misterioso y un poco anti social, pero eso no me detendría, ahora seríamos compañeros y quería llevarme bien con él._

**-Todo iba bien, los entrenamientos diarios eran una tortura bajo el ardiente sol, otras veces bajo un aguacero torrencial que no se detenía si no una semana después. Entonces, un día…**

Estábamos todos haciendo la limpieza, el capitán entró de repente al castillo y nos citó a todos en el patio. Para ese entonces, Levi ya se llevaba mejor conmigo y mis amigos, todos bajamos y el capitán dio la orden de preparar todo para salir, al parecer iríamos fuera de los muros externos más alejados en una misión, la primera en mucho tiempo y esta vez sería con él a mi lado. Al día siguiente, antes de irnos, el comandante del escuadrón en que estaríamos nos presentó a una morena castaña, si, era Hanji, con una expresión de chica normal avergonzada por ser presentada en público, cabizbaja, pero luego al ver a Levi y verme a mí, levantó su rostro y sonrió ampliamente, ella sería parte del equipo que planearía las estrategias y haría investigaciones, sería básicamente quien nos explicara el plan. A las 9 de la mañana estábamos saliendo, con las carrozas y caballos, con cada miembro del escuadrón disponible. Nos tomó aproximadamente unos 3 días llegar hasta la muralla externa, nos detuvimos en la ciudad de Shinganshina, todos acampamos en la parte baja del muro María, frente a una fogata. Para este punto mis sentimientos hacia Levi habían ido cambiando lentamente, con cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta de cuán importante se estaba volviendo en mi vida, su solo existencia ahora era vital para mí, me sentía estúpido, siempre había considerado a este tipo de sentimientos algo inútil. Sumido en mis pensamientos estaba, asando un malvavisco que ya empezaba a quemarse, cuando Hanji apareció al lado mío y se sentó, sonriente.

Erwin: ¿por qué sonríes al verme?

Hanji: Se nota que eres de los mejores, a tu manera haces las cosas y de una manera interesante, te he observado en los entrenamientos, tú y Levi tienen mucho potencial y si lo desarrollan por completo podrían convertirse en una máquina de matar titanes.

Erwin: Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes de Levi? Nunca lo he visto participar en los entrenamientos…

Hanji: Tan solo lo se… Yo sé todo acerca de todos, se cada historia, por lo que cada uno ha pasado y obviamente todo se mantiene bajo extremo secreto, esa información me la llevo a la tumba

Erwin: Ya veo –sonreí-

Hanji: Como por ejemplo de ti, se quiénes eran tus padres, como entraste y lo que tuviste que hacer para obtener un puesto en las líneas delanteras del escuadrón de reconocimiento… Y algo un poco más trivial: estás enamorado de Levi –noté como sonreía poniendo un malvavisco en una ramita, poniéndolo al fuego-

Erwin: ¿así de evidente soy? –Pregunté comiéndome el malvavisco-

Hanji: No lo suficiente para que él se dé cuenta, o al menos eso creo… No es fácil leer a Levi.

Erwin: solo lo sabes tú, ¿verdad?

Hanji: si, al menos de mi parte no ha salido la información y no saldrá.

Erwin: Gracias… -me puse en pie- ahora me voy a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

Hanji: Esta bien, adiós…

Me fui a dormir, con la esperanza de que el día siguiente fuera mejor que este; no tenía idea de cuán equivocado estaba. Todo pasó muy rápido, en un momento estaba lavándome la cara y al otro… El primer titán se avistó, a unos 10 kilómetros de nosotros, era veloz y disparamos una bengala. Cuando menos pensamos, ya estábamos rodeados por todo un grupo de titanes, nos persiguieron hasta llevarnos al bosque. Una vez allí pensábamos estar a salvo, veíamos constantemente las bengalas de los otros equipos salir disparadas, pero la tropa anunció la retirada, nosotros teníamos que pasar por el montón de titanes esperando por nosotros. Estábamos mis tres amigos, Levi y yo juntos en ese momento, planeamos una manera de escapar, ya no teníamos caballos, solo nuestros equipos tridimensionales para defendernos. Nos levantamos con decisión y empezamos a avanzar, al llegar con los titanes, saqué mis cuchillas y corté algunos de ellos, salí casi ileso y al girarme, todos mis amigos estaban muertos, uno yacía en el suelo ensangrentado y con las pupilas perdidas, otro estaba en la rama de un árbol, escurriendo sangre y sin un brazo, mientras que la única amiga de ese grupo, estaba semi consciente, me gritaba que corriera, que me fuera junto a Levi, estaba aterrado, sin saber qué hacer, cuando vi a Levi aparecer dando unos cuantos giros frente a mí, con agilidad desolló al titán que pretendía comerse a mi amiga, pero se veía tan cansado, sangraba de la cabeza y apenas podía ver con un ojo, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, la había salvado, lo que no se esperaba era que otro titán llegaría en un parpadear y levantaría a mi amiga y a Levi del suelo, tragándose a la primera, comenzó a llover fuertemente, me empapé de inmediato pero no me importó, cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Rivaille, apareció, frente a mí, con una destreza del nivel del capitán, Mike, cortó el brazo del titán y luego se encargó de otro, su equipo también vino y nos ayudó a derrotarlos a todos. Estaba en shock, caí al suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de manera involuntaria, ese día casi pierdo a todas las personas que me importaban…

Perdí la consciencia, al despertar ya me encontraba de nuevo dentro de las murallas. Atontado, me levanté de la cama provisional, me di cuenta del terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía, una venda me rodeaba el cráneo, la luz del sol brillante me irritaba de una manera indescriptible, al salir, todos estaban en las mismas o pero que yo, entonces vi a Erwin, estaba completamente ido, por momentos lograba conversar con un rubio más alto que él, al parecer intentaba calmarlo. Comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado, una vez más los malditos titanes se llevaron a personas inocentes que solo intentaban hacer algo productivo por la humanidad, los únicos amigos que había encontrado al llegar a ese extraño lugar, no tenía muchos recuerdos de antes de entrar a las tropas de exploración; mi dolor de cabeza aumentó y tuve que sostenerme de un muro cercano, Erwin lo notó, pero también Hanji, se acercó a mí y me llevó de vuelta a la cama diciendo que aún no estaba en condiciones de si quiera mover un músculo. Me quedé dormido, desperté varias veces en los días siguientes y con cada nuevo abrir de ojos mi determinación se hacía más fuerte. Una semana después, ya me encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para no sentir las punzadas de dolor en la cabeza, mi cuerpo se había recuperado por completo y al parecer los titanes seguían lejos de los muros. Suspiré al salir de mi habitación, y habíamos regresado al castillo, caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo, cuando fui a voltear, de inmediato me devolví y me escondí, la imagen que había encontrado allí realmente me había sorprendido. Erwin estaba acorralado contra el muro, aquel rubio que vi hace unos días conversando con él era su depredador, lo besaba de una manera intensa, se podía ver a leguas que ambos lo disfrutaban, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Erwin, juro que fue la última vez que lo vi llorar de esa manera, tenían las manos entre lazadas. Ahora todo era aún más confuso, hasta donde sabía él estaba enamorado de mí, lo supe después de dos meses de estar en las tropas…

Erwin: No quiero que los titanes vuelvan a quitarme lo que quiero, por eso es que no quería decirle nada a Levi…

Mike: Lo sé, lo se… No te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado, no permitiré que te hagan daño y me cuidaré mucho, así no tendrás que sufrir…

Erwin: Gracias…

-Ya veo, así que había encontrado a alguien que lo quería a comparación mía, que no sentía nada por él aparte de un sentimiento de hermandad. Seguro fue un shock muy duro para él lo que sucedió, así que por eso no dijo nada… Pensé que algún día me lo diría y yo lo rechazaría apropiadamente, ese día no llegó, y Mike se encargó de hacer que no sufriera más, algunas veces iba a buscar a Erwin a s despacho y no estaba o todo estaba desordenado, eso daba mucho que pensar…

-FIN FLASHBACK—

Levi: -me encontraba pensando en algunas cosas, poniendo en orden los sucesos, recordando muchas cosas, mi pasado no ha sido exactamente el mejor, mis antecedentes seguro resultan sospechosos y agresivos, ¿y ese mocoso me viene con esa mierda? No es posible, aunque lo que realmente no me creía era que en serio estuviera confundido de esta manera por una simple confesión, esto no era lo mismo que hace unos años con Erwin, de alguna manera, esto se sentía diferente, más complicado… ¿en serio me estaba planteando sus palabras en enserio? Por supuesto que no, él no podía sentir eso por mí, ya tiene a Mikasa para suplir ese estúpido instinto de reproducción humana, ¿por qué me jode de esta manera a mí? No es más que un mocoso que tiene las hormonas alborotadas por su adolescencia, sí, eso era, y no tenía por qué importarme… A mi edad llegas a plantearte muchas más cosas que a esa estúpida edad que Eren tiene, hay muchas dudas, y sobre todo… ¿por qué me ama a mí, si tiene tanto de donde elegir? Espera, ¿en serio me ama o es solo uno de esos caprichos y experimentos de adolescentes? Creo que opto por la última, si, nada de esto es en serio, así que no debo preocuparme, porque sencillamente Eren está jugando algo peligroso como lo es el amor, he visto cosas, vivido otras y escuchado historias, al final, seguramente terminaría quemándose.

* * *

**HELLO! Aquí vengo con la actualización, gracias por sus reviews, así sean "biblias" me fascina leerlos! :D Ojalá les guste este capítulo, realmente me gustó lo que salió~ bueno me despido (?) bye~**


	5. 5 Por ser tu - Preludio de la batalla

**FANFIC: Por ser tú.**

**PAREJA: ereri.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son creación de Hajime Isayama, yo solo los uso con fines románticos! Sañdjk**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Preludio de la batalla.**

-Narra Eren.

Estaba escondido en ese armario, escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras del capitán, me sorprendí bastante, él sí pudo enamorarse de Levi cuando era joven, ahora me doy cuenta de algo importante: la diferencia de edad. A mí no me importa nada, solo que amo locamente al heichou y quiero hacerlo mío, pero él es otra historia, con estos antecedentes puedo decir que no tiene las mismas preferencias mías, aunque yo solo puedo verlo a él. La verdad es que desde la primera vez que lo vi pensé que sería genial poder conocerlo, al crecer fui consciente de más y más cosas, en cierto punto me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y la intensidad de ellos, descubrí lo importante que eran y aprendí a vivir con ellos, aprendí a sonreír y ser feliz con tan solo ver cabalgar a heichou su caballo, tan solo verlo, con su típica expresión fría, solitario a no ser por Erwin. Algunas veces tenía sueños en los que él aparecía, entonces cuando fui más mayor, esos sueños subieron de tonalidad y casi que cada mañana despertaba con una erección enorme entre mis pantalones, desesperado recordando la imagen que mi cerebro me daba de cada rincón del sargento salía toda la mañana a quitarme ese problema de encima, después de un rato aparecía Mikasa anunciando que debía ir a tomar el desayuno. Recuerdo que después del incidente en la ciudad y de unirnos a las tropas, mis esperanzas aumentaron considerablemente, al fin podía estar al lado de Levi, hablarle, convivir con él, pelear a su lado para devolver a nuestra especie a sus días de gloria, ahora tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y no la desaprovecharía por nada. Con el paso del tiempo me volví más fuerte, me había forjado la meta de proteger aquello que amo, a Levi, a Mikasa, a Armin y a mí mismo, lo prometí después de la muerte de mi madre, y ahora al fin lo estaba logrando. Al descubrir que soy un titán cambiante, Levi volcó su mirada hacia mí, no de la manera en que yo deseo, pero al menos ahora me ve y sabe quién soy, ahora me reconoce, ahora sabe de mis sentimientos hacia él pero lo más seguro es que no me tome en serio, escuchar al capitán contar su historia me hace darme cuenta de cuán lejos está Levi, de que el hecho de que sepa mi nombre no quiere decir nada, porque yo aún no demuestro que valgo la pena, porque él no confía lo suficiente como para dejarme entrar a su impenetrable zona de seguridad, quiero ser más, quiero más que solo ser notado, yo quiero que él me ame, que se enloquezca pensando en mi como me pasa con él, quiero que al mirarme no pueda evitar estremecerse, quiero que me deje ir más allá, que me permita tocar tanto su corazón como su cuerpo, porque, debo admitirlo, lo amo tal como es, con su personalidad, con su rostro, su físico todo me calma pero a la vez despierta en mi todo tipo de emociones haciendo que en cierto punto sea insoportable. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, habían dejado de hablar, ¿Qué están haciendo ahora? Abrí un poco la puerta del armario y pude observar como Mike despojaba lentamente de su camisa al Capitán, sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé mientras veía, las partes en las que lo tocaba, la manera de besarlo, y luego realmente me asusté cuando Erwin dejó salir un gemido, ¿Así se escuchará Heichou si yo pudiera hacerle ese tipo de cosas? …

-Narración de Levi.

Cuando salí de mi mente, me sorprendí al ver a Mikasa y a Sasha en frente mío, al parecer llevaban allí cerca de cinco minutos y yo no me había percatado de su presencia, puse una mano en la cabeza _¿así de sumergido estaba?_ Contrólate Levi…

Levi: ¿Qué quieren? –pregunté irritado-

Sasha: ahh… b-bueno… -tartamudeaba- Nos preguntábamos si sabe en donde está Eren… Al parecer también se perdió ya que no está con usted…

Levi: ¿Qué? ¿Se perdió? Ese mocoso… Sigan buscando, yo iré a revisar por donde lo vi la última vez…

Sasha: de acuerdo… Adiós Mikasa –dije sin mirarla y comenzando a correr hacia el patio-

Levi: -me quedé mirando a la peli negra- ¿y tú qué quieres?

Mikasa: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Levi: ¿de qué hablas? –Por su mirada pude saber que no se refería a loa búsqueda-

Mikasa: Hablo de Eren, por su puesto. Al fin reunió valor y te dijo lo que ha guardado por tanto tiempo en su corazón… ¿lo sabes, verdad? Lo afortunado que eres… -debió notar mi sorpresa porque siguió hablando- Mira, he estado con él suficiente tiempo como para saber ciertas cosas. Sé que él está enamorado de usted, está tan enamorado que ya empezó a actuar irracionalmente. Te advierto algo, no te atrevas a subestimarlo, ni a él ni a sus palabras, resulta realmente sorprendente cuan en serio habla ese chico, y más tratándose de usted, su amado heichou. Lleva mucho tiempo observándolo, admirándolo, acrecentando ese amor que comenzó como una simple admiración y que ahora es el peor de los sentimientos que alguna vez ha experimentado en su vida: un amor no correspondido, porque usted no siente lo mismo por él, ¿verdad? Usted, el incrédulo sargento de las tropas de reconocimiento, no podría creerle a un chico que es más de diez años menor que él, porque considera que los sentimientos de alguien de 16 no pueden ser verdaderos… Así de elevado es el ego de Levi, la verdad no sé qué te vea Eren, no eres más que un amargado ególatra que no es capaz de ver más allá de sus propios sentimientos, ¿sabes algo? Siento pesar por Eren, enamorado de alguien tan vacío e irracional, debería amarme a mí, no a ti… Pero eso es algo que ni él ni yo podemos controlar, después de todo, el amor simplemente es algo que no puede decidirse conscientemente, cuando menos piensas ya está ahí, ya estás enamorado sin poder evitarlo… También siento pena por usted, sargento, no amar a alguien tan excepcional como Eren y aparte hacerlo sufrir de una manera tan cruel, realmente usted es peor que nuestro entrenador en la academia de cadetes… Bueno, tengo que irme a buscar a Eren, ya que a mi si me importa lo que pueda pasarle… -se fue, dejándome con un nudo en la cabeza, ya tenía la respuesta, pero me negaba a aceptar que esa mocosa de mierda me había hecho verlo, no, definitivamente no, yo no amo a Eren, y él tampoco me ama a mi… Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir, las piernas me temblaban un poco, miré mis manos por unos segundos y dos pequeñas gotitas salieron de mis ojos, cayendo en las palmas abiertas frente a mi ¿pero… que es esto? ¿Estoy llorando? ¿Por qué? Esto no es posible… Completamente atónito, levanté mi rostro, allí estaba Hanji, me miró con una gran sonrisa e hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera, respiré por lo bajo y fui con ella, en silencio llegamos a una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, ella tomó aire y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, la abrió estruendosamente y gritó

Hanji: ¡HOLAAAA! ERWIN! –al entrar me dejó ver dentro, la verdad es que los habíamos interrumpido en medio de algo importante, un intento de procrear poco productivo teniendo en cuenta que ambos son hombres "¿Cómo es posible hacerlo entre dos hombres?" me pregunté, inevitablemente formé la imagen en mi cabeza, un activo y un pasivo, en otras palabras…-

Levi: ¿Mike se la mete a Erwin? –Pregunté en voz alta sorprendiendo a todos y a mí mismo, me miraron y Hanji empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras Erwin me respondía con tres piedras en la mano-

Erwin: si, ¿tienes algún problema con eso, señor no-acepto-mis-sentimientos? –Dijo esto con una voz irritada fingiendo una sonrisa-

Levi: Así que eres el pasivo, ¿eh? No me lo esperaba, que te dejaras hacer esas cosas, que te dejaras meter eso, más bien –dije señalando la entre pierna de Mike que estaba al descubierto-

Erwin: -me miró seriamente, se puso de pie y se vistió un poco- ¿Y? ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya se te declaró, verdad? Eso escuché por ahí…

Levi: ¿Qué? –lo miré algo irritado y confundido- ¿Ya lo sabías?

Erwin: Claro, los rumores se esparcen rápido cuando somos pocos…

Levi: tsk… Maldito mocoso de mierda… -susurré maldiciendo al idiota ese, ¿Cómo permite que todo se sepa tan rápido?

Erwin: Tranquilo, solo lo sabemos Mike, Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Hanji, tú y yo, y de entre nosotros no puede salir lo que se sabe, como me dijiste ayer, las apariencias lo son todo en este mundo… -sonrió y miró luego a Hanji- ¿para qué viniste? –le dijo fastidiado-

Hanji: oh, sí, es cierto, tengo noticias… -sonrió- Pero más bien ven a mi laboratorio, allá tengo todo para que veas…

Erwin: de acuerdo. Vamos, Mike… -se terminó de organizar y se fueron, al desaparecer por el pasillo escuché un ruido del armario que había en esa habitación, al abrir la puerta fue grande la sorpresa al ver esos ojos verdes mirándome, sudando y muy agitado-

Levi: ¿Qué tienes, mocoso? –Me quedé pensando un momento- espera, ¿estuviste aquí desde el principio? ¿Cómo carajo terminaste así?

Eren: P-pues… Yo… -dijo, luego salió del armario y estiró todo su cuerpo- iba caminando, y de repente escuché las voces de esos dos, corrí a esconderme y corrí con la poca suerte de que entraron al mismo lugar que yo… -dijo totalmente rojo y nervioso, jalando su camisa café del borde hacia abajo-

Levi: Idiota –suspiré- ¿estás bien?

Eren: amm… Si, podría decirse, no me he hecho daño –miró hacia otra parte, es obvio que algo estaba mal con él-

Levi: Está bien, si no me quieres decir es tu problema…

Eren: E-es solo que yo escuché cada palabra que esos dos dijeron, y también vi lo que hicieron… -dijo lo último en un susurro, lo miré y suspiré- El capitán contó la historia, de como ustedes dos se conocieron, además de que él estaba antes en mi situación y como conoció a Mike… -me quedé mudo- Yo… Quiero ser alguien importante para usted, heichou. Quiero que usted me quiera, que me ame, tanto como yo a usted. Quiero que me note, tome en serio mis palabras, porque las digo directamente del fondo de mi corazón, y realmente duele que sea tan incrédulo, porque yo lo amo tanto, tanto… Esto… llega a ser insoportable a veces, ¿sabe? Y yo… He pensado que esto es en vano, que usted jamás podría llegar a mirar hacia mí y verme como la persona a la que usted le abrió las puertas de su mundo, de su corazón, déjeme destruir esa barrera y llenar ese espacio con todo el amor que puedo darle, realmente es mucho y creo que podría ser suficiente para hacerlo sonreír…

Levi: Date por vencido, mocoso… -susurré, y luego levanté la voz- ¿acaso no lo ves? Esto es algo estúpido, antinatural, yo no me siento así, no me interesas en lo más mínimo… -dejó de tirar de su camisa, inevitablemente miré hacia abajo y allí presente había un bulto, ¿en serio tiene una erección? Volví a mirarlo a los ojos- Arregla ese problema que tienes entre las piernas, y nunca más vuelvas a insistirme con el tema, ya te estoy respondiendo, no me interesa meterme con un mocoso a estas alturas de mi vida… -al terminar me di la vuelta y salí de allí, directo a mi cuarto. Al llegar, me tiré en la cama, todo mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, el mundo me daba vueltas y no hacía más que pensar en tantas cosas, palabras, hechos, los ojos de Eren mirándome mientras esa radiante luz que siempre los inunda se apagaba lentamente. Bien hecho Levi, has herido a la persona de la que estás enamorado… No voy a permitir que nadie me desestabilice, y menos de esa manera. Mocoso ingenuo, no es tan fácil hacerme gay de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

**Oh dios, si, acepto lo que sea, tomatazos, amenazas, de todo! Alskdsal ; 3; Pinche Heichou tan tsundere, solo dele amorcito  
Levi: ¿Qué dijiste mocosa? **

**Por favor, usted lo ama… -A- En fin! Ojalá les haya gustado! (/w\) hasta la próxima! **


	6. 6 Por ser tu - Frenesí

**FANFIC: Por ser tú.**

**PAREJA: Ereri.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, todos son creación de Hajime Isayama, yo solo los uso para nefastos propósitos~**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Frenesí.**

-Narra Armin.

Iba caminando con Mikasa, estábamos en completo silencio en busca de Eren, entonces me miró y se detuvo

Mikasa: que pasó anoche? Si te declaraste?

Armin: si, si lo hice -sonreí, recordando la noche anterior...

-FLASHBACK—

Antes de ir con Eren, conversé con Mikasa un poco, aparte de escucharla y animarla un poco, decidí comentarle lo que sentía, entonces me dijo…

Mikasa: ¿por qué no se lo dices? Ve y díselo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y termines como yo...

Armin: -lo pensé un poco- ¿y cómo hago eso?

Mikasa: fácil, vas a su habitación donde seguro está y tocas la puerta, lo demás vendrá solo... -Escondió su rostro en el trozo de tela rojo que tenía enrollado en el cuello-

Armin: de acuerdo... Pero, ¿y si me rechaza?

Mikasa: de ser así ya sabrás a ciencia cierta que es en vano, así que no te acobardes ahora y ve de una buena vez...

Armin: ¿y tú? ¿Qué harás?

Mikasa: yo... Te acompaño y luego me voy a mi cuarto

Armin: de acuerdo, pero primero quiero decírselo a Eren...

Mikasa: está bien, te llevo a su habitación entonces

Armin: -ambos caminamos por el largo corredor hasta la puerta de mi casi hermano, al llegar ella se fue y noté que Sasha estaba dentro por el olor que había en el aire, Eren salió y fuimos de regreso a mi cuarto, le conté todo y con su aprobación tomé todo mi valor, con determinación me levante y fui en busca de Jean... No fue fácil encontrarlo, no estaba en su cuarto, lo salí a buscar y al fin lo encontré sentado en una de las mesas más lejanas del jardín, mirando al cielo, con algunos rasguños y marcas del agitado día que tuvimos, al verlo pensé en lo genial que sería tenerlo como capitán en caso de que Erwin muriera, no es el más listo pero es un buen líder y con el tiempo podrá obtener toda esa experiencia que necesita para ser el líder ideal, me quedé en pie, observándolo en silencio, se veía realmente triste, al parecer estaba pensando en Marco de nuevo, la impotencia me invadió pues no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo en mis condiciones, mordí mi labio inferior y bajé el rostro al notar que sus ojos me hallaron en aquel enorme paisaje nocturno, las lágrimas hicieron a mis ojos encharcarse y suspire por lo bajo. Su voz me tomó por sorpresa haciendo que volviera a mirarlo-

Jean: ¿qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo, Armin?

Armin: -me quedé callado y avancé hasta hacerme a un lado de él, me senté allí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro- me gustas, Jean... No, sería más apropiado decir que me he enamorado de ti... -Cuando viera a Mikasa en la mañana la asesinaría, dijo que sería fácil, pero fue lo más duro que he dicho, mis manos sudaban y todo mi cuerpo, estremecido, temblaba de miedo ante la respuesta que pudiera darme Jean. Me quedé rígido, noté que él no había dicho nada ni se había movido, levanté mi cabeza de su hombro y me giré- D-disculpa Jean si te incomodé, eso era todo lo que quería decirte –giré mi cabeza a mirarlo mientras sonreía lo mejor que podía sintiendo el miedo que me invadía, su mirada tierna y profunda me sorprendió hasta el punto de quedarme en silencio. Después de un momento de intercambiar miradas me sonrió, apoyó una de sus manos en el tablón de la mesa y se volteó acercándose a mí un poco-

Jean: ¿podrías esperar y… conformarte… con lo que puedo darte?

Armin: -abrí mis ojos grandes, mi cerebro no asimiló las palabras de Jean hasta que este acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mío- ¿qué? –lo miré anonadado, después pude reaccionar dando la vuelta y hablando con seguridad- es por Marco, ¿verdad?

Jean: -pude notar sus ojos tornarse más duros, reflejaba tristeza pero una chispa de esperanza se podía notar en la superficie- sí, así es… Yo realmente lo quería tanto, pero ya no está con nosotros… ¿sabes de que me arrepiento? De haber peleado con él la noche antes de su muerte…

Armin: ¿en serio? Pero… Si ustedes dos se llevaban tan bien y… ¿no eran pareja también?

Jean: No, no lo éramos, por eso discutimos. Yo no le había dicho nada acerca de mis sentimientos, me enojé porque llegó demasiado lastimado de su última misión, entonces me reclamó el por qué le gritaba de esa manera, me encontraba de verdad enojado por ello… Entonces lo miré a los ojos y se lo dije, él de inmediato me sacó de su habitación y al día siguiente no hablamos, lo busqué por todas partes, había desaparecido y después… después…

Armin: lo hallaste muerto…

Jean: Si… Fue realmente un golpe duro –me miró con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, la nostalgia se reflejaba de manera desbordante- pero tu estuviste ahí, en realidad todos estuvieron, pero tu caso es diferente… No supe que pensar acerca tuyo, la verdad estaba confundido, él no me correspondía y había algo que me ataba a él, no sé qué podría ser, pero también estabas tú a mi alrededor, me observabas con esos enormes ojos azules, siempre atento a todos y de alguna forma llegué a pensar que me observabas más que a los demás… Supongo que ahora todo tiene sentido –me tomó de las manos y se acercó tanto a mi rostro que por inercia me alejé de él, sonrió y me habló sacando una sonrisa- no te voy a hacer daño… -me volvió a tomar de ambas manos y se acercó de nuevo- No puedo decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, porque estaría mintiendo, pero si te puedo decir que me gustas, a pesar de lo que ha sucedido, todo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que deseo estar a tu lado, deseo que me mires, que me detalles, que estés pendiente de mí, quiero poderte abrazar, mirarte a los ojos adecuadamente… Armin, quiero enamorarme de ti tanto como tú lo estás de mí…

Armin: -mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, sonrió, de una manera tierna y gentil, mi corazón se estremeció haciendo vibrar todo mi ser al sentir sus brazos rodearme por la cintura- ¿estas… seguro de esto? –Dije casi ahogándome con mi propio llanto-

Jean: Si, no podría estar más seguro de algo… No llores, tus hermosos ojos azules se van a hinchar… ¿Qué dices? –puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que habían rodado cuesta abajo por mi piel-

Armin: Si estás seguro, no tengo ningún problema… Ámame, con desesperación y locura, quiero ser más importante de lo que pudo ser Marco, voy a borrar de ti todo vestigio de sufrimiento y dolor que halla y lo transformaré en felicidad, en amor, voy a darte todo de mí, Jean, así que no dudes en hacer lo mismo, nunca llegues a dudar de mí, de lo que siento, no te atrevas a hacerme sufrir porque te aseguro te lo haré pagar con intereses, porque te quiero solo para mí, después de luchar tanto y que al fin me correspondas, sencillamente no puedo aceptarte a medias, no tengo problema con esperar un poco más para que me puedas decir que me amas desde el fondo de tu alma pero si exijo que solo me veas a mí, porque eso es lo que yo haré, seré solo tuyo –llevé una mano a su mejilla derecha, él me miraba sorprendido de las palabras que acaba de escuchar, exhaló un aire cálido y tranquilo, acercó su rostro al mío y por fin nos fundimos en un beso, primerizo, ambos nos quedamos quietos por unos segundos mientras nos acostumbrábamos a estar abrazados, lo rodeé con ambos brazos y me aferré fuertemente a su espalda, a su torso, a su camisa, cerré mis ojos y él hizo lo mismo, el aire nocturno era agradable y ligeramente frío, mordió mi labio inferior con suavidad y después se alejó un poco de mi rostro-

Jean: Vamos… -se puso en pie dejando de abrazarme. Yo lo miré algo confundido-  
Armin: ¿A dónde?

Jean: ¿no es obvio? –me tomó de la muñeca e hizo que me parara- a mi habitación, por supuesto… -sonrió y caminó presuroso hasta el dormitorio que él ocupaba-

Al entrar en la habitación, Armin pudo notar que solo había una cama, una mesa de noche y unas cuantas cajas apiladas en un rincón, una ventana doble, la mirad cerrada y la otra mitad abierta, con cortinas blancas dejando entrar la agradable brisa nocturna, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente mientras Jean cerraba la puerta y lentamente se acercó para abrazar por la espalda al rubio que se estremeció un poco ante el contacto. El castaño se acercó a su oído y con una voz ahogada le habló en un susurro "_quiero hacerte el amor" _un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio que en respuesta se acercó más a su cuerpo, quedando completamente pegados y abrazados, agarró sus brazos y un sonrojo se hizo evidente en su rostro y orejas soltando un suspiro, al notarlo, Jean sonrió complacido, acto seguido le dio un ligero beso en la parte trasera del cuello a Armin, este levantó su rostro y abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno, el corrientazo eléctrico que le había recorrido hace unos segundos lo dejó perplejo, nunca antes había sentido algo como aquello tan sutil y a la vez enormemente placentero que hacía a cada vello de su cuerpo erizarse, el castaño comenzó a recorrer los brazos de su acompañante con ambas manos, dando certeros pasos hacia delante, guiando el camino hasta su lecho. Armin por su parte no hacía más que ir obediente hacia el lugar aquel, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para permitirle al castaño besarlo por todo el cuello, oportunidad que no desaprovechó en lo más mínimo dejando una que otra pequeña y fugaz marca en la extensión de piel, sacándole un suspiro al contrario que sin darse cuenta perdió el equilibrio contra la cama y calló boca abajo contra el colchón, Jean se fue encima también y de inmediato Armin se dio la media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él, se miraban a los ojos, transmitiendo un montón de emociones que empezaban a surgir con el momento y otras tantas que llevaban meses, años forjándose en sus corazones con el gran deseo de salir a flote, ahora al fin podrían realizar todo eso y desquitarse por el tiempo perdido. Con una sonrisa Jean unió sus labios a los del rubio, cerraron los ojos concentrándose solo en el momento que estaban viviendo el uno en los brazos del otro, Armin rodeando el cuello de Jean con ambos brazos y este último abriéndose paso en la boca ajena con un poco de torpeza mientras con sus manos desataban lo mejor que podían los tirantes del uniforme, la chaqueta café símbolo de las tropas de reconocimiento ya había sido retirada, devoto al beso y con lentitud se posicionó mejor encima del cuerpo del rubio, al terminar con los tirantes, el aire se empezaba a hacer necesario pero haciendo caso omiso a ese pequeño detalle siguió adelante, besando con pasión renovada a su pareja, llevando ambas manos a desabrochar cada botón de la camisa, el cinturón y el pantalón. La brisa que entraba por la ventana hacía que el cuerpo de Armin se enfriara, y cuando Jean separó el besó por unos segundos para él mismo deshacerse de las prendas de su torso, pudo notar lo bien trabajado que estaba, sus brazos transmitían esa superioridad, el rubio siempre había admirado aquel hermoso y perfecto tórax, y ahora que lo tenía en frente no desaprovecharía un solo segundo, llevó ambas manos a tocar la piel del contrario que esbozó una amplia sonrisa, volviendo a besarlo de la misma manera pasional que antes, dirigió una de sus manos al torso contrario para empezar a recorrerlo despacio y suavemente, la otra la bajó rozando la piel hasta la pretina del pantalón, haciendo que bajara también, Armin lo atraía más a su cuerpo con deseo y en un instante levantó sus piernas flexionándolas, para que la prenda terminara de salir sin necesidad de apartarse de aquella lengua que jugaba con la suya, esa boca que había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo al fin lo atrapaba en un mundo de lujuria que hacía a su cuerpo encenderse al ritmo de las caricias. Ya en ropa interior, Jean llevó su mano al pezón del rubio, masajeándolo suavemente y haciendo movimientos circulares con el dedo índice al rededor, el cuerpo de Armin empezó a temblar con aquel sutil roce, llevando una mano a su boca en forma de puño y jadeando, arrugando la manta de la cama con fuerza, sintió la lengua contraria retirarse de su boca para pasar a lamer en línea recta por el mentón y su cuello, pronto notó que su entre pierna, víctima del masajeo constante proporcionado por el castaño que ahora se encontraba en medio de sus extremidades, estaba completamente despierta, al igual que la de él con una diferencia bastante notable aún sin mirar en cuanto a la longitud, mordió su labio inferior cuando ambas manos del contrario bajaban con lentitud por todo su abdomen, luego un mordisco a su tetilla derecha y ahora se encontraba al borde de su cordura. Sin mucha paciencia, Jean paseó su mano por encima de la ropa interior del rubio, tocando con su dedo índice la cabeza que se asomaba y succionando la parte de la cual su boca se encargaba y arrancándole un gemido a Armin que no se lo pensó dos veces en alzar su voz y llenar el cuarto con aquel sensual sonido. El castaño con una mano bajó su ropa interior dejando al rubio completamente al desnudo, levantó la mirada conectándola con la de él, una expresión fuera de límites, totalmente de éxtasis y mucho deseo, rojo por completo, intercambio de miradas lujuriosas y un silencioso permiso otorgado para seguir bajando con su lengua lamiendo hasta llegar a la entrepierna; agarró con la mano derecha aquel hermoso y erecto pene, llevándolo directo a su boca mientras miraba a los azules ojos de su pareja, vio el momento en que separó sus labios y dejó escapar un gemido más audible, le dio una lamida, luego otras más, después lo engulló por completo saboreando ese delicioso trozo de carne dando inicio a un vaivén que se hacía más fuerte con cada nueva ronda, de arriba hacia abajo se movía su cabeza, deteniéndose por momentos a deleitarse haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua en el glande, la habitación se llenó de exclamaciones de placer provenientes del rubio que gemía sin control, sin poder aguantarse repetía el nombre del castaño y luego volvía a gemir más fuertemente, en cuestión de segundos se sentía a más no poder, su cuerpo temblaba y le indicaba por el leve entumecimiento que tenía de que el momento estaba cerca –_"m-me voy… a… venir… AHH!" _sentenció y el castaño se detuvo paulatinamente, al sacar el pene de su boca Armin lo miró enojado y este se dedicó a sonreír, irguiéndose para poder hacerse cargo de su propio cuerpo, bajando el cierre del pantalón propio y quitándoselo al fin al igual que la ropa interior, dejando a la vista su fuertemente enriquecido y proporcionado pene erecto, miró el rostro del rubio que estaba embelesado mirando su parte baja algo asombrado, volvió a recostarse un poco sobre él y llevó su mano derecha al trasero de Armin para introducir un dedo en su entrada, este levantó ambas piernas separándolas por completo dejando que se acomodara allí, en aquel espacio, después de un momento metió otro dedo, haciendo que se aferrara a su cuello con fuerza. Le dolía, si, y no podía ocultarlo, se abrazaba a él y soltaba algunas lágrimas, al notarlo Jean dejó sus dedos quietos por un momento, lo menos que quería era asustarlo o herirlo así que esperó a que estuviera más calmado para empezar a mover sus dedos y dilatar lentamente aquel lugar, cuando se hubo acostumbrado metió un tercer dedo por unos cuantos minutos haciendo lo mismo, y al sentir que Armin dejaba de temblar tan insistentemente le daba besos en el cuello y lamía su oreja, escuchando los gemidos de aprobación por parte de él. Sacó sus dedos y Armin suspiró, luego tomó una bocanada de aire y le susurró al oído a Jean un dulce _"Te amo" _mientras sentía en su entrada la erección del castaño chocar e intentar abrirse paso a su interior, cuando al fin lo logró, arremetió con fuerza en su interior hasta llegar al final, un gran gemido fuerte y sonoro retumbó en sus oídos haciéndolo vibrar, él mismo soltó un gemido de placer pues su interior era cálido y apretaba con fuerza su gran miembro palpitante, estaban en el cielo, ambos abrazados y unidos, sus latidos agitados eran la prueba más real de que lo estaban disfrutando más que cualquier otra cosa, amarse de manera profunda es algo que Armin deseaba y al fin se hizo realidad, tenía al chico que amaba desde la primera vez en que lo vio entre sus piernas, en su interior, esto le hacía delirar, sonriente y soltando algunas lágrimas más, su entrada se sentía realmente bien, palpitaba al igual que el contenido, ardía un poco, pero lo que más deseaba era que se moviera "_sigue" _ordenó y Jean empezó a moverse despacio, embistiendo con suavidad hasta que vio a Armin relajarse entre sus brazos y sus movimientos cobraron velocidad, certeros y seguros. El más pequeño se estremecía desde la cabeza a los pies mientras gemía sin control sobre la cama y se aferraba a la ropa de cama, a la almohada, arqueaba la espalda y mordía su labio inferior del gran placer que sentía, el castaño lo disfrutaba mucho más, embistiendo ahora sin piedad al rubio y gimiendo de vez en cuando, grabando cada sonido, cada movimiento y cada suspiro, las gotas de sudor empezaban a hacerse presentes en ambos cuerpos, el pene de Armin escurría liquido preseminal y Jean estaba a punto de llegar también, ambos gimieron roncamente al venirse, el rubio entre ambos pechos y el castaño en su interior, llenándolo por completo de su esencia y temblando un poco, se miraron por pocos segundos a los ojos, se besaron con cariño y el más alto cayó rendido a un lado del más bajo, saliendo de él y jadeando como nunca antes había hecho, lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio varios besos allí, Armin se aferraba a sus brazos y se acercaba un poco más a su cuerpo, giró el rostro y Jean le dio un enorme beso en la boca cubriéndolos a ambos con las cobijas, había sido un día agotador y ahora ambos se encontraban aún más cansados, se miraban con amor, complacidos, asombrados un poco, sonrieron y en cuestión de minutos se entregaron al reino de Morfeo, hasta el otro día minutos antes de la gran explosión provocada por Hanji.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Armin y Mikasa siguieron caminando, la azabache notó la gran sonrisa y el leve sonrojo en la cara del rubio, no quiso preguntar más, ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba y no quería hacerse una imagen mental inapropiada…

* * *

**BUAAAAANO! Y que tal?! * 3* si les gustó? No les gustó? Estuvo del asco? –se hace bolita- dios, amé como quedó… Ojalá les guste, no es Ereri peeeeero algo es algo, no las puedo dejar en abstinencia tanto tiempo ;) Las amo(¿) gracias por los reviews y por seguir el fic, si quieren decir algo es si no que me escriban! :D Disculpen por la demora, y pues… hasta la otra, bye! :D**

**P.D: si me quieren seguir en twitah~ aparezco como Jeni_Noki~ BYE! 3**


	7. 7 Por ser tu - Renacer

**FANFIC: Por ser tú.**

**Pareja: Ereri.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son de mi autoría, todos son creación de Hajime Isayama y yo solo los adapto para no tan nefastos propósitos(?) c:**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Renacer. **

Eren se quedó de pie, observando al sargento alejarse por el pasillo, asombrado y congelado. Si bien desde un principio nunca esperó que fuera correspondido y, de hecho, esperaba un rechazo aún más fuerte y cruel, esas palabras le habían bastado para destruirlo. Aún no terminaba de procesarlo, su mente ya lo había asimilado pero aún no era capaz de reaccionar, no fue sino hasta que ya el azabache no se veía por ningún lado que despertó de su trance, de pronto se encontraba caminando hacia algún lugar, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, notó que caminaba por la última planta del castillo, la más alta, miró alrededor analizando las paredes, y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación más alejada que podía haber en todo el lugar. Se quedó pensando un poco, y a la vez no pensaba, tenía un montón de sentimientos revueltos y su cabeza daba vueltas, en completo silencio había llegado allí, nadie lo había seguido o lo habría notado de inmediato, giró la manija de la puerta y, abriéndola, se adentró al sitio hallándolo vacío, no había nada en esa habitación, ni siquiera una cama o alguna caja, tan solo la puerta, una ventana y las cortinas semi transparentes que la cubría, caminó hasta el centro de la habitación después de cerrar la puerta, suspiró, siguió caminando y abrió la ventana de par en par. Una suave brisa entró haciendo que sus cabellos se alborotaran, se hizo más intensa y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por unos cuantos instantes, al detenerse volvió a abrirlos y respiró profundamente, se dio media vuelta dejándose caer por el muro a un lado de la ventana, extendiendo ambos brazos a sus lados y las piernas, levantó la mirada fijándola en un punto fijo en el techo y allí dio rienda suelta a su mente, a sus sentimientos…

Por su pensamiento volvió a correr lo que había pasado recientemente, las palabras del sargento hicieron que se estremeciera con tan solo recordarlo, su cuerpo no suele olvidar fácilmente las sensaciones importantes y esta era una de ellas, definitivamente se sentía triste, algo dentro suyo se había destrozado y el culpable no había sido nada menos que la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo, no sabía que le dolía más, si el rechazo en sí de sus gigantescos sentimientos o el hecho de que haya sido Levi con esa actitud devastadoramente arrasadora quien se encargar de destruir toda esa resistencia que tenía, estaba preparado desde hacía tiempo para aceptar que no sería fácil, con el primer intento ya se daba cuenta de lo difícil que sería conseguir el afecto de Levi. Un fugas pensamiento surcó su cabeza _"¿me odia?" _sus ojos que hasta ahora se encontraban entre cerrados se abrieron todo lo que pudieron y en cuestión de segundos las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer por el rostro del castaño, sorprendido, asustado, aún sin terminar de procesar lo que la situación le presentaba llevó su mano derecha a tocar su rostro, con brusquedad se limpió con la esperanza de que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, las gotas de llanto seguían brotando, suspiró pesadamente y volvió a mirar al techo, esta vez se sintió peor con otro pensamiento que lo invadió de terror "_si él me odia, no sé qué haría… Si me odiara, no podría acercarme nunca más a él, ni siquiera sé si podría continuar en las tropas de exploración… No, definitivamente seguiré sin importar qué en este lugar, hice una promesa, seguiré adelante hasta la muerte sin dudarlo…" _intentaba poner sus prioridades en orden, intentaba desviar su atención para saber que debería hacer de ahora en adelante pero siempre volvía a la misma conclusión: si el Sargento realmente lo odiaba, lo más seguro es que su estancia en las tropas se volviera un infierno, a pesar de poder continuar bajo el mando de su amado heichou le resultaba muy complejo imaginar una vida en la que las malas miradas y comentarios más crueles de lo común fueran dirigidos hacia su persona por parte de Levi, sin embargo, tenía a sus preciados amigos y definitivamente no los dejaría solos, seguiría luchando por la supervivencia de la humanidad, encontraría la manera de evitar un confrontamiento personal con el azabache y definitivamente no dejaría que lo terminara de destruir emocionalmente. Ahora una esperanza, que más parecía un sufrimiento peor e inimaginable, se desataba mediante el llanto hacía enrojecer su hermoso rostro; sin duda alguna se enamoraría de alguien más, de cualquier forma posible se desharía de los sentimientos actuales y haría a un lado tantos años de amor unilateral, viéndolo por el lado positivo, al fin tenía la respuesta que había estado buscando desde la primera vez en que notó esa extraña fijación en la mano derecha del Capitán de las tropas de exploración, aunque lo había hecho añicos, ya sabía que esperar, ahora era consciente de su lugar en la vida del sargento y toda su esperanza se había ido por el caño así que definitivamente tomaría acciones al respecto, pero antes se daría el lujo de desahogar toda esa frustración y el dolor que sentía, sin intención alguna de evitarlo empezó a llorar descontroladamente, gritaba, gemía de tristeza y cuando su energía se hubo agotada, calló al suelo lateralmente y en algún momento se quedó profundamente dormido…

Por otro lado, Levi se encontraba tratando de explicarse a sí mismo por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, bastante infantil por cierto tratándose de él… Caminaba medianamente consciente de que respiraba, su cabeza estaba totalmente enredada con un solo recuerdo invadiéndolo y haciéndolo sentir culpable: el rostro de Eren con sus palabras se había entristecido, su mirada tan vivaz y chispeante de vida se había apagado, un taco se le hacía en la garganta y cada dos segundos repetía lo mismo "_tsk…"_ frustrado y enojado en sobre manera consigo mismo después de darle varios rodeos al tema, encontrando esa aterradora respuesta en lo más recóndito de su ser, su subconsciente le gritaba que no debió rechazarlo, que al menos debió darle la oportunidad de demostrar si iba en serio, pero que actuó precipitadamente y había metido la pata, la había cagado en sus términos, su equilibrio mental se desvaneció fundiéndose en su propio mundo de pensamientos intentando desenredar la complicada maraña de sentimientos, conclusiones lógicas, principios y valores que se había impuesto a si mismo desde hace mucho tiempo, si aceptaba el camino que todo su ser deseaba, se estaba arriesgando demasiado; si bien no tenía nada que perder en este momento demasiado valioso, verse involucrado en una relación amorosa con nada menos que la esperanza de salvación de toda su raza representaba el mayor de sus problemas: esto lo volvería un blanco fácil sin duda alguna, tendría una debilidad y él lo menos que quería era causarle más problemas a los demás, ya era suficiente tener que ser el Sargento de las tropas como para tener un punto ciego. Su debate lo llevó a ver también la otra parte, la no tan lógica pero era la que más deseaba seguir, sin duda alguna al considerar esta opción todo su cuerpo se estremeció, algo como lo que pedía el joven Jaeger requería demasiado de su parte, mucho tiempo, esfuerzo, pensamientos, auto control, y mientras hacía toda esa larga lista de lo que involucra una relación, llegó a un punto determinante: el sexo; sin duda necesario para expresar un montón de cosas que a veces ni las palabras más sofisticadas pueden llegar a transmitir, pero al imaginarse la escena sabía que alguien sería pasivo y él no estaría dispuesto a verse involucrado en situaciones tan embarazosas, si estuviera completamente seguro de amar con todo su ser al castaño lo haría, pero no había cosa en el mundo de lo cual dudara más, sin duda alguna, un dolor en el trasero para Levi tener que considerar tantas cosas, porque él no es una persona egoísta ni mucho menos, en un ser bastante dedicado y con fuertes fundamentos en su interior, siempre intentaba pensar lo más que se pudiera en las condiciones que los demás tenían que pasar, luego consideraba seriamente como lo afectaba a él cada pequeño paso que diera junto a otros, uno tan gigante requeriría de mucha confianza y más que todo voluntad de su parte, requisito que aún no llenaba por completo. Pasó toda la tarde pensando en ello, caminando por todo el lugar, al darse cuenta del sitio en que se encontraba se sorprendió bastante. Hacía mucho tiempo no visitaba este pasillo, en la última planta del castillo, la última habitación, la del fondo, era en donde Levi se escondía cuando recién había entrado a las tropas y era acosado por el montón de mujeres que lo perseguían sin descanso, caminó despacio, tocando con la punta de sus dedos la pared a su izquierda, la poca luz que entraba le permitía ver tenuemente por donde estaba andando, tan sereno como él podía estar bajo la presión que sentía por sus propios sentimientos fluyendo por su cuerpo, respirando lentamente, al abrir la puerta de aquel cuarto se llevó la más grande sorpresa de su vida: Eren estaba allí, recostado en el suelo, completamente dormido y con la cara roja de tanto llorar. Su corazón se estremeció, la culpa entró de golpe y lo sacudió dejándolo sin aire, se quedó mirándolo un par de minutos recobrando la compostura, aunque realmente todo lo que sentía se revolvió y luego lo atacó de improvisto, culpa y remordimiento por haberlo rechazado y hacerlo llorar hasta quedar casi inconsciente, una extraña calidez al verlo dormir que después de dialogar consigo mismo por un instante reconoció como algo parecido al amor, un cariño inexplicable, unas ganas de verlo sonreír nuevamente, se sintió peor al recordar que había sido él quien causó ese dolor en el castaño, suspiró fuertemente y recobró su habitual postura, entró en la habitación y se sentó en el marco de la ventana abierta, a mirar hacia afuera y por momentos al muchacho que dormitaba placenteramente a sus pies. Pensaba, dejando salir todo lo que realmente sentía, permitiendo a sus propios sentimientos fluir en su interior, al principio muy confuso era todo, pero después de un rato de conectarse consigo mismo un equilibrio empezó a formarse, el desaliñado e inestable Sargento Rivaille que había entrado por esa puerta, con los nervios de punta, ahora se encontraba mirando al exterior, observando el hermoso atardecer, con el cielo teñido de un hermoso color anaranjado. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que por primera vez en su vida hubiera perdido el control de sí mismo, el que su estabilidad se malograra de manera tan estúpida le parecía lo más irracional del mundo y aún no lograba hallar una explicación, joder, si tan solo fuera más sincero consigo mismo y no tuviera esa gran muralla levantada para no dejar pasar a nadie a sus más oscuros rincones y secretos, lo que con tanto esfuerzo construyó por tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera Erwin pudo sobre pasar, este mocoso que era la mitad de su edad lo hizo con unas palabras, la noche se hacía presente por toda la ciudad y el castillo se quedó completamente a oscuras hasta que las velas se encendieron en los salones principales de la primera planta del castillo, se podía ver a todos dirigirse al comedor conversando, otros tomados de la mano, otros caminaban solos.

El capitán pensaba en los riesgos que ahora le acarrearía aceptar que, a pesar de no estar enamorado al 100% de Eren, sí que le parecía interesante, sí que lo observaba y recelaba, sí que lo hacía perder la calma y el control, sí que lo había hecho cambiar en tan poco tiempo… ¿por qué se enfrentaba a una realidad tan dura? ¿Por qué era él el objeto del amor y las ambiciones de un muchacho de apenas 16 años, en la flor de su juventud? ¿Qué carajo veía Eren en él que lo hacía amarlo tanto, al punto de la desesperación? Y más importante, ¿por qué le importaba tanto?

Una buena excusa que encontró fue el hecho de que fuera el titán cambiante que ayudaría a la humanidad a prosperar, convencido de ello, llegó un pensamiento fugaz que le hizo temblar las manos por la sorpresa de tal revelación: efectivamente, le gustaba este mocoso de apenas 16 años que lo observaba cada que podía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, cuando no, sus expresivos ojos verdes lo hacían preguntarse qué pasaba por su mente, su cabello castaño algo reblujado pero siempre tan hermoso, su rostro lo hacía inevitablemente suspirar, bajó el rostro viendo que ese mocoso lo observaba atento, con los ojos grandes como los de un gato, lo examinaban, él hacía lo mismo, aunque seguramente lo único que estaría logrando sería asustarlo pues solían decirle que su mirada era escalofriante, pero esto no pareció importarle al castaño que ahora se sentaba en el mismo lugar y se rascaba los ojos limpiando los restos de las lágrimas secas que hacían a su rostro perder movilidad, se estremeció al notar que era real, que este no era otro más de esos sueños que había tenido toda la tarde si no que realmente el sargento estaba allí, su corazón agitado por el susto y los reflejos que tenía lo incitaron a moverse hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, plantando la mayor distancia posible entre ambos, pues lo que menos quería ahora era estar a solas con él, ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo esto si ya había decidido que no lo observaría nunca más, que no lo amaría a partir de ahora?

Si esto fuera un sueño, lo más probable es que se acercara a él y lo besara dulcemente, y luego escucharlo disculparse por hacerlo sufrir, pero él le diría que no es necesario porque sencillamente él lo ama más que a nada en el planeta, sabe que no sonreiría ante sus palabras, pero si lo hacía sonrojar con un comentario como ese sería feliz, si podía abrazarlo fuertemente, decirle cuanto lo ama sin restricciones, besar su rostro, sus labios, besar su cuello, sus brazos, piernas, un sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara al imaginarse un tipo de escenas más peligrosas y obscenas, en las que el capitán le mostrara su lado más sensible, en que se abriera en cuerpo y alma a su presencia, deseaba, anhelaba poder tenerlo por completo, quería ser correspondido pero era consciente de que eso no pasaría, al menos no por lo que ya le había dicho hace unas horas el sargento, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar pero esta vez no estaba solo y no podía permitirse mostrar una parte tan débil suya y menos siendo el que tenía en frente el culpable. Escondió su rostro, se lo limpió y volvió a levantar la mirada, se puso en pie y cuando se disponía a retirarse, la voz del azabache lo detuvo, helándolo por completo por la proximidad y el estruendoso golpe que había dado con su mano en la madera, haciendo vibrar el aire de la habitación y a su propio cuerpo que bien sensible ya se encontraba en este punto.

Levi: ¿A dónde vas, mocoso?

Eren: -se quedó pensando un momento, buscando que decir- y-yo… Voy al comedor, es hora de la cena y el olor a comida me despertó –si bien era cierto que hasta allí llegaba el delicioso aroma, era obvio que mentía al no mirar a los ojos del más bajo que lo retenía en cierta forma.

Levi: ¿me crees idiota? –Habló con parsimonia, conservando la compostura-

Eren: N-no… Para nada, heichou, usted no es nada idiota, usted siempre sabe lo que hace muy bien… -empuñó con fuerza su mano izquierda, poniendo la derecha en el pomo e intentando abrir la puerta- ¿podría dejarme salir?

Levi: No hasta que me respondas algo…

Eren: está bien… -dejó caer su mano y se giró a verlo a la cara-

Levi: -correspondiendo a la mirada, con valentía, preguntó lo que su corazón más anhelaba- ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí, si ahí tienes a un montón de personas más que matarían por estar a tu lado? ¿Por qué no eliges a alguien más, a una mujer con la que puedas procrear y tener hijos? ¿Por qué de entre todos los malditos hombres de este lugar me elegiste a mí para joderme con estas mierdas?

Eren: Heichou… -hizo una breve pausa para continuar hablando- si pregunta de esa manera me temo que no tengo la respuesta… Simplemente me enamoré de usted, mis sentimientos son estos, en el más puro sentido de la palabra, solo lo amo a usted, a nadie más en el mundo podría decirle desde el fondo de mi alma que lo necesito tanto como a usted. Si tuviera la oportunidad de estar a su lado, definitivamente la aprovecharía al máximo, porque esto no es solo un capricho por mi edad, esto es algo que nació desde hace mucho tiempo y se ha ido expandiendo a todos los aspectos de mi vida, mi actual yo gira en torno usted, porque siempre lo observo, lo sigo, lo quiero en silencio para no incomodarlo, pero parece que eso ya no es posible. Perdóneme, heichou, por hacerlo sentir mal, por molestarlo con mis imprudencias, la verdad es que soy muy joven y no sé cómo actuar en algunos casos, este es el ámbito en que menos se defenderme, pero sí le puedo decir que puedo confiar plenamente en mis palabras, porque yo… -con una ferocidad indescriptible, tomó las manos del azabache y les dio un suave beso, sosteniéndolas con fuerza- yo lo amo, más que a mi vida… Por eso, quisiera poder permanecer a su lado, al menos como su cadete, al menos eso deme el privilegio de ser, no va a cambiar nada, tan solo quiero que no me ignore, que no me haga a un lado, no me rechace de forma tan cruel, porque realmente me duele mucho, cada palabra de desprecio suya me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos, sabiendo que yo lo único que deseo es verlo bien, hacerlo feliz a mi lado, pero si eso no es lo mismo que usted desea no voy a obligarlo a nada, en cambio puedo obligarme a mí mismo a olvidarlo, tomará tiempo, pero puedo prometerle que dejaré de lado estos sentimientos y en algún punto del camino realmente no seremos más que soldado y superior, quizás se enamore de alguien más, porque si de algo estoy seguro es de que no podré olvidarme jamás de usted por completo, me resulta imposible mirar a otros cuando usted es el centro de mi universo… -le soltó las manos y sonrió tristemente- Voy a ir a comer, heichou, baje cuando quiera… -se dio la vuelta saliendo a prisa del cuarto, al cerrar la puerta el río de lágrimas le empapó el rostro nuevamente y él, sin mucha fuerza restante, empezó a correr velozmente. Mientras tanto el sargento aun atónito comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, procesando cada palabra, cada gesto… Eren había logrado su cometido, hacer que creyera todas y cada una de sus palabras, bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos, las empuñó fuertemente y con decisión; había tomado al fin una decisión, no a la ligera como esta mañana, sino una real y sólida decisión, que a pesar del montón de problemas que le traería, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar, seguramente, al lado de Eren, pero, si la persona a la que más amas está a tu lado, ¡A LA VERGA EL MUNDO! En un ataque de adrenalina, salió corriendo del sitio en busca del castaño, pero ya le llevaba mucha ventaja, así que no fue sino hasta la primera planta que lo halló, pero sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían: Eren y Mikasa se estaban besando en frente de todos sus amigos cercanos y él no pudo evitar romper en un ataque de celos.

* * *

**HOLAAA! esta vez pude actualizar en la misma semana! * 3* ojalá les esté gustando, si es así un review no estaría mal -le gusta leer reviews- (?) Gracias por el apoyo, por leer este fic, la verdad estoy muy metida en el cuento y me fascina escribir acerca de estos dos, porque no es fácil, representa un reto arduo mantener de alguna forma el universo original de ellos dos y sus personalidad (porque heichou no es un desalmado tampoco y de eso me di cuenta a tiempo ;w;) en fin, ya saben, si les gustó pueden escribirme, y si no, pos... también! :D las criticas constructivas siempre ayudan! ;) no siendo más, hasta la próxima! BYEEEEEEEE!  
P.D: LOS HAMO(?)**


	8. 8 Por ser tu - Una decisión

**FANFIC: Por ser tu.**

**PAREJA: Ereri.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo tan solo los uso para darle vida a oscuros rincones de la imaginación~**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: Levi; un sentimiento y una decisión.**

Con decisión, Levi abandonó aquella habitación que fue su refugio en incontables ocasiones para ir tras la persona creía era la indicada, corrió tan rápido como pudo para alcanzarlo, pero al llegar a la planta baja, la imagen con que se encontró no le gustó en lo absoluto. Mikasa abrazaba fuertemente a Eren, mientras este ni se resistía ni la apartaba, tan solo se dejaba hacer. Jadeante, se quedó observando a la pareja, retomando el aliento y la compostura, si algo sabía hacer era no permitir a nadie verlo "débil", no, Levi no se permitiría que nadie y menos tratándose de este par lo vieran tan patético, lo que si podía hacer era interrumpirlos, la verdad fue más por reflejo pero de igual forma lo hizo, carraspeó su garganta cruzándose de brazos, Mikasa lo miró serena y algo decepcionada, bajó la mirada exhalando un poco de aire y procedió a retirarse.

Mikasa: Yo me voy a comer…

Levi: Oh, no, Mikasa, por favor, no te abstengas de besar a Eren, después de todo si son pareja es algo natural –hablaba con algo de sarcasmo y dolor en su voz- el que se debe retirar soy yo –miró a Eren, que lo correspondió de una forma más nerviosa y angustiada, podía leer a través de sus ojos que quería dar muchas explicaciones, exhausto, caminó hacia el comedor con la intención de comer, pero el castaño lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo- suéltame, Eren…

Eren: No lo haré, heichou…

Levi: -dio un giro completo, derribando al menor y soltándose del agarre, lazándose sobre él y agarrándolo de la camisa, sintiendo los pasos de la azabache alejarse- escúchame bien, nadie juega conmigo y mis sentimientos, y mucho menos un mocoso como tú, de una vez te dejaré en claro esto: tus palabras fueron hermosas, tanto que casi me trago el cuento de que me querías, pero has demostrado que es todo lo contrario, no te creas con el suficiente derecho para venir a desequilibrarme, no lo lograrás, y si tengo que volverme más estricto para no dejarte hacerlo lo haré… -lo soltó y se puso en pie, brindándole una mirada fría, marchándose al comedor, en donde se sentó con las manos empuñadas, encolerizado, levantó su rostro y se encontró con un Erwin calmado, se notaba que ya estaba acostumbrado a su cambio de humor o más bien a la manera en que solía reaccionar ante ciertos estímulos- ¿Qué pasa?

Erwin: nada… -dijo comiendo un trozo de pan- ¿pasó algo con Eren?

Levi: ¿por qué preguntas? –lo miraba serio-

Erwin: Curiosidad… Así que pasó algo, ¿que fue? –se terminó el pedazo de comida y apoyó ambos codos en la mesa, observándolo detenidamente-

Levi: deja de joder… -se puso en pie y fue por su comida a la cocina, allí se encontró con Eren pero lo ignoró y fue a su mesa de nuevo, empezando a comer y vigilando al menor cada dos segundos, si hacía algo quería saberlo, si movía un músculo definitivamente no se lo perdería, su interior le gritaba que por un beso con Mikasa no debería defraudarse tanto, que no desconfiara, pero rápidamente se vio distraído de sus pensamientos por Erwin que aún lo miraba fijamente.- ¿Qué mierda quieres? –preguntó cortante, comiendo un poco más de pan-

Erwin: me lo dices tú, o voy a preguntarle al muchacho… -dijo señalando a Eren, que estaba sentado con Jean, Armin y Mikasa en una mesa lejana, estaba callado, mirando de reojo a Levi, se le veía algo ansioso-

Levi: -miró a Eren, cruzó miradas con él, sin perder la aparente calma volvió a mirar al capitán- Haz lo que quieras… -siguió comiendo-

Erwin: -suspiró- está bien, si eso es lo que quieres… -se levantó del asiento y antes de emprender marcha la voz de Levi lo detuvo-

Levi: el mocoso de mierda estaba besando a Mikasa… -dijo sin dejar de comer-

Erwin: -se giró a verlo sin mucha sorpresa en el rostro- ¿en serio? ¿Así que eso era lo que te tenía preocupado? Si serás idiota… -siguió caminando hasta llegar con Eren- oye, ¿por qué besaste a Mikasa frente a Levi?

Eren: -miró al capitán, sorprendido, más bien asombrado- ¿Qué? Ah… Con todo el respeto que se merece, eso no es algo que a usted le importe, capitán, si él lo quiere saber –se levantó del asiento, ya había comido un poco y perdido el apetito, mirando al sargento que también se giró a verlo en ese momento- que venga él mismo a preguntar, no debe mandar mensajeros… Con permiso, capitán… -miró al rubio y salió del comedor, con el corazón a mil por hora por el susto que se llevó, por la adrenalina de responderle de esa manera a su capitán y al sargento, seguramente estaría en problemas. Suspiró recargándose en una pared, retomando el aliento, al hallarse óptimo, fue a su habitación y a los pocos segundos de él entrar, se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta. Al abrirla su sorpresa fue enorme, el sargento estaba allí, mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Qué hace aquí, heichou? –Habló con un toque de nerviosismo-

Levi: Entendí tu mensaje… ¿responderás la pregunta de Erwin? –Entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con el pie derecho, sin dejarle otra opción al castaño-

Eren: -lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos más- si… La verdad es que yo no la besé…

-FLASHBACK—

Cuando salía del castillo, se topó con Mikasa quien tenía una expresión seria, más de lo normal, en su rostro. No pudo evitarlo, es su hermanastra y la verdad le duele lo que pueda pasar con la persona que compartió su infancia, se acercó a ella y le sonrió un poco, ella lo miró y de frente le preguntó "_¿amas a Levi?" _él se quedó mirándola por un momento, digiriendo la pregunta. Al reaccionar respondió "_si" – "¿más que a mamá? ¿más que a ti mismo?" _– _"Así es" – "entonces no tengo objeción alguna"_ la azabache levantó su mano y la dirigió a la mejilla izquierda del castaño, que le sonrió. Una punzada le invadió haciendo que bajara de inmediato la mano, respiró hondo y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos "_¿harías algo por mí, Eren? Algo importante para mi…" –"Claro, ¿Qué quieres?" – "Bésame" _– esta petición lo agarró desprevenido – _"¿Qué?" –"bésame, no es mucho lo que pido, tan solo un ligero roce… Tan solo quiero saber que se siente ser besada por ti" _– sonrió tristemente, Eren confundido se pensó un momento las palabras de su hermanastra, quien lo miraba fijamente –"_Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso" –"¿por qué? Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí, ¿ya lo olvidaste?" – "No, pero esto es algo que se me sale de las manos, lo siento, mi respuesta es no. Ya te lo dije, amo a Levi, a ti te quiero como la hermana que representas, y no puedo traicionar así mis sentimientos ni los tuyos, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa" – _iba a continuar hablando, pero Mikasa se adelantó y lo tomó del rostro, dándole el beso más cálido que jamás podría dar: su primer beso. El castaño no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ella se separó apartando la mirada y encontrándose con la sorpresa del Sargento quien había acabado de aparecer frente a ellos, Eren lo miró, sorprendido, aún no salía del shock y se quedó sin habla, Mikasa se fue y él optó por seguir su instinto, agarró a Levi del brazo cuando fue pasando por el frente suyo y ahí fue donde aquellas crueles palabras le atravesaron el corazón, cuando se fue el sargento, se sentó un momento en el suelo y se sobó la cabeza, sin duda alguna se había ganado aquella crueldad, por permitir a Mikasa besarlo sin resistencia alguna aun sabiendo que acababa de confesar de una manera apasionada sus sentimientos a su amado, se arrepentía, por tomar la decisión de acercarse a la peli negra pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si era una persona tan importante para él que ameritaba su preocupación, y él era de los que demostraban abiertamente el cariño, la preocupación, la rabia y otro tipo de sentimientos que pudiera experimentar, era algo explosivo de vez en cuando e irracional en ciertos momentos y definitivamente se arrepentía de ser así en ese momento, sin duda alguna prefería luchar contra Annie que ser tratado tan fríamente por el sargento. Al terminar de procesar todo lo ocurrido se levantó, algo cansado todavía y se dirigió al comedor… Fue por su comida, se sentó en la mesa que usualmente ocupaba con sus amigos y empezó a comer, todos conversaban pero él no podía dejar de tener ese sentimiento de inquietud, lo había malentendido ¿y cómo no malentenderlo si los vio justo en ese momento? La culpa le hacía temblar la mano, Mikasa lo observaba, seria, pero él la ignoraba y prestaba más atención a Levi, comía de alguna manera, quizás por instinto, al distraerse un momento Erwin ya había llegado a su mesa…

-FIN FLASHBACK—

Levi: ¿Así que te negaste y ella de todas formas de besó? –Suspiró, ahora se sentía entre aliviado e idiota-

Eren: si… Ya ve, heichou, como lo que le dije no era ninguna mentira, nunca podría jugar con sus sentimientos ni con usted, nunca me fijé como objetivo desequilibrarlo y mucho menos quiero que se vuelva más estricto… Discúlpeme, heichou… No debí dejarla besarme, al parecer en serio lo hice enojar, me disculpo con usted.

Levi: Olvídalo, mocoso engreído… -se dirigió a la puerta, Eren lo miró curioso- Yo… Tengo cosas que pensar… Hasta mañana.

Eren: Hasta mañana, heichou, duerma bien… -habló tranquilo mientras apretaba sus manos, quería abrazarlo en ese momento pero se detuvo antes de volver a meter las patas, lo vio desaparecer al otro lado de la puerta mientras se cerraba y se lanzó de espaldas al colchón-

Levi: ese mocoso idiota… -caminaba refunfuñando hacia su habitación y se encontró nuevamente a Erwin- ¿ahora que mierda quieres? –estaba exhausto y solo quería dormir-

Erwin: Así que obedeciste… Bien hecho, sargento –sonrió y se fue complacido-

Levi: -lo miró irse y le echó mil maldiciones en su mente, al girarse para seguir su camino, se vio interrumpido por Mikasa en la puerta de su habitación- esto debe ser una maldita broma… -irritado se acercó a ella, la miró y ella hizo lo mismo-

Mikasa: no, no es una broma… ¿ya te has decidido o aun necesitas que te quite a Eren para que puedas hacerlo?

Levi: -empuñó sus manos y se dedicó a mirarla-

Mikasa: oh, ya veo… Así que realmente no le importó nada que Eren me besara frente a usted… Supongo que de verdad estaría bien si me lo llevo para mi, después de todo, él merece estar con alguien que lo ame tanto como él mismo lo hace y ya que usted no cumple con ese esencial requisito no dudaré en conquistarlo… Preparado o no, voy a hacerte imposible verlo de nuevo, no lo veré sufrir más por tu culpa, sargento Rivaille… Con permiso –se dispuso a emprender su camino de regreso a su cuarto, todo lo que acababa de decir no eran más que mentiras y patrañas, pero por ver a Eren feliz haría lo que fuera, incluso desafiar al mismísimo Erwin si era necesario, se vio interrumpida por Levi, quien dio un fuerte golpe con la mano empuñada en la pared-

Levi: Ja! ¿Tu, quitarme a Eren? Debe ser la mejor broma que jamás me han hecho en la vida… Empezando por el hecho de que tú fuiste quien lo besó aun cuando se negó ante tu propuesta. Eres una maldita perra desgraciada que es capaz de regalarse de tal manera a un hombre solo porque así lo desea, no tienes idea de cuánto asco me provocas, Mikasa Ackerman, y para tu información, para que te quedes tranquila, ya he tomado una decisión justo en este momento y lo mejor de todo es que fue gracias a ti. No dejaré que me lo quites, no te lo permitiré, él es mío a partir de ahora y para siempre, así que aléjate de una buena vez por todas, no eres necesaria y sobras entre nosotros dos. Definitivamente, no será de nadie más que de mi propiedad. Hasta mañana. –sin más entró a su habitación dejando a la azabache con las palabras en la boca, esta sonrió y soltando algunas lágrimas dejó todo en manos de esos dos, le haría caso al sargento y no se entrometería más entre ambos, solo ella podía salir lastimada si continuaba y efectuaba lo que había acabado de decir, cansada se fue a su cuarto al fin, por otro lado Levi estaba de pie en el centro de su morada, sorprendido de la decisión que acababa de tomar y de la manera en que había retado a nada menos que a Mikasa, su rival más fuerte en más de un sentido. Se sentó en su cama y suspiró al darse cuenta de que lo único que había sucedido es que dejó salir todos sus bajos instintos, eso que tanto se esforzaba por reprimir finalmente fue liberado y cumpliría con su palabra, porque él no era un hombre que se retractara ni de sus decisiones ni de sus palabras, y ya se lo había prometido a la azabache que lo protegería de todo y de todos, que haría lo que ella no pudo aunque no lo dijera, porque sabía que lo más seguro es que la habría hecho sentir mal con su carácter fuerte y decisivo, y más asegurándole que confiaba completamente en Eren, delatándose a sí mismo y sus sentimientos, experto en retar a la gente que representa nada más que un estorbo para él, no dudaría en hacer a un lado a cualquiera que se atreviese a intentar separarlo de Eren, si, en esta noche y frente a su rival amoroso, había jurado que se entregaría al castaño correspondiendo al fin aquellos sentimientos de los que estaba seguro era preso Eren, ahora estaba dispuesto a entrar en ese mundo que hacía tiempo había jurado no tocar, el mundo del romance no era su fuerte, pero sin duda alguna con él estaría más que dispuesto a averiguar de que se trataba todo, se arriesgaría por completo, hasta el último rincón de su mente y alma los dedicaría para permanecer junto a esa persona que acababa de decidir amar por el resto de su vida, si bien no se había enamorado, creía ciegamente en el amor verdadero, algo inesperado en él pero no le importaba, no mostraría esa cara con todos, solo con el castaño y ahora suspiraba cansado porque sabía que de ahora en más le aguardaban grandes acontecimientos, un futuro lleno de indecisiones le esperaba y él lo había aceptado con los brazos abiertos, ¿por qué?, se preguntaba entre la maraña de pensamientos que ahora cobraban sentido, a través de la ventana se podía ver una gran luna alumbrando la ciudad,-"_Por ser tu" _– sin duda alguna la frase más estúpida que había dicho hasta el momento, no importaba la verdad, nadie lo escuchaba y estaba seguro de su decisión, de sus propios sentimientos no estaba tan seguro, si era cierto que quería al mocoso no lo amaba tan apasionadamente como él lo hacía, pero de ahora en más tendría que enamorarse de él, multiplicar eso que sentía ahora por mil y lanzarse al barranco del amor, del sacrificio, de la felicidad y tristeza extrema, porque también era consciente de que, aparte de los malos momentos que se avecinaban, los momentos de alegría se encargarían de opacarlos, no todo sería malo, porque en la vida no solo tenemos malas rachas, y no sabríamos apreciar realmente esos buenos y gratos momentos de felicidad sin los momentos oscuros, como tampoco sufriríamos y nos pondríamos a prueba a nosotros mismos si no llegaran las crisis y los problemas, inesperado, todo es inesperado, y Levi reflexionaba a cerca de la estupidez que para él representaba enamorarse, ahora atrapado en la telaraña "Eren", no podía retractarse, no lo haría, no daría marcha atrás, sin importar que, se mantendría firme y seguiría avanzando, el futuro lo aguardaba a partir del día siguiente y ahora se disponía a liberar su mente de cualquier pensamiento profundo, después de una larga hora de dar vueltas en la cama, al fin concilió el sueño más profundo que jamás había tenido en condiciones normales…

* * *

**HELLO! Aquí les traigo este hermoso capítulo~ :D gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews y mensajes, son hermosos, cada uno es tan especial y me da moral para escribir más! En fin, si les gustó un fav. y/o review no estaría mal~ y como ya estoy tan cansada (es casi la 1 y debo levantarme a las 7 T_T) no me extiendo más... Los hamo, BYEEE! 3 **


	9. 9Por ser tu-El amor más grande del mundo

**FANFIC: Por ser tú.**

**PAREJA: Ereri.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin son creación de Hajime Isayama, yo solo los manipulo un poco.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: El amor más grande del planeta. **

Era un nuevo día, el sargento Rivaille se levantó de su cama como siempre temprano y fue a darse un baño en las frías aguas del río que solía visitar cuando tomaba una decisión firme, al salir se encontró con el joven castaño quien estaba recogiendo leña para poder calentar el ambiente, la verdad es que el cielo estaba nublado, de color gris y se notaba que en la tarde llovería, el oji verde le sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia y se dedicó a largarse de aquel lugar. ¿Hace cuánto se estaba bañando? Ya eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y bien podría decirse que no sintió el tiempo pasar, tan concentrado se encontraba meditando un poco lo sucedido la noche anterior y su propia decisión, aceptándola, que se le hizo tarde, él no era así, y no lo sería más, se juró a sí mismo que sería la última vez que pasara esto, aun sabiendo que lo más seguro era que cuando tomara otra decisión importante volviera allí a perder el tiempo. Con un nuevo día de labores por delante, el sargento se dispuso mentalmente para cumplir con todas y fue al jardín en donde siempre que se podía desayunaban todos juntos al aire libre, ayudó a terminar de ordenar todo y en un momento, todo aquel que estuviera en condiciones de moverse, fue a sentarse en una mesa, a disfrutar de un refrescante momento de paz, pronto se vio rodeado por Mike y Erwin que venían a ocupar un lugar con él, entonces, inesperadamente, el capitán se levantó y hablo en voz potente.

Erwin: Muy bien, escúchenme bien. Vamos a unir las mesas, y formaremos cuatro grupos! Vamos a integrarnos, ya somos menos que antes, lo que significa compenetrarnos más con los demás.

Hanji: Estás loco, Erwin… Me agrada la idea –se levantó eufórica y dio un golpe sonoro en la mesa, todos se levantaron y, entre voces animadas, hicieron caso a la orden de su capitán.

Levi se vio ahora rodeado de un montón de personas, pero nadie a quien no conociera, Hanji, Erwin, Ymir, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Mike, Connie, Historia, Sasha y, por supuesto, Eren estaba con ellos, sentado justo al frente del azabache que lo miraba de reojo cada que podía. Todos comían alegres, en medio de la situación complicada, disfrutaban de pasar tiempo con los demás, reían, contaban cosas buenas de sus vidas y en un santiamén habían recogido todo de nuevo, la hora del desayuno terminó pero nadie dejó de conversar con nadie, caminaban por ahí los grupos de personas, algunos pidieron permiso para dar un recorrido por la ciudad, mientras el de nuestros protagonistas tan solo se quedó ahí, en el jardín, bromeando, Jean agarró a Eren por los hombros y le empezó a decir cosas, Eren respondía animado después de un vistazo a su querido sargento, peleaban como solían hacer antes de vivir este infierno con los titanes, Mikasa hablaba con Sasha amenamente acerca de algo y se les veía sonreír de vez en vez, Armin regañaba a Jean por su comportamiento inapropiado y Levi tan solo disfrutaba de verlos a todos, le agradaba que gracias al enorme esfuerzo que todos hacían juntos pudieran disfrutar de sus vidas uno al lado del otro. Mike y Erwin se disculparon, al parecer tenían que retirarse por una llamada ante los superiores, extrañado, Levi ya no pudo disfrutar más de ese pequeño espacio de libertad y tranquilidad, tan efímero, todo tan pasajero, miró a Eren pensando en su decisión, si iba a decir algo tendría que apurarse antes de que los enviaran a una misión suicida más o algo inesperado ocurriera. El castaño correspondió su mirada, sonriente, él se levantó de su silla y emprendió marcha hacia otro lugar más privado, cuando se hubo en el establo se dio la vuelta, Eren venía caminando despacio y lo tenía en la mirada, abrió la puerta para ir al cobertizo en donde guardaban los cubos de paja fresca y entró, al poco tiempo la voz del oji verde se hizo escuchar potentemente en todo el lugar.

Eren: ¿heichou? –lo miraba, atento, no quería perderse de nada, si bien el intercambio de vistas hace un momento le indicaba que lo más seguro sería que el sargento le quisiera decir algo ahora estaba ansioso, el azabache se giró a verlo y él adoptó una posición firme, con ambas manos atrás de la espalda, tragó en seco-

Levi: Escucha bien, porque no voy a repetir mis palabras, Eren. –empezó a hablar, despacio y firme, como suele hacer cuando da órdenes. Aclaró su garganta un poco y prosiguió- He tomado una decisión, de la cual definitivamente estoy seguro y espero no arrepentirme nunca. Decidí arriesgarme contigo, mocoso, y espero que comprendas que esto es algo antinatural y raro, que la sociedad nos rechazará y no va a ser fácil. ¿Estás dispuesto a lo que viene? ¿a lo que acarrea tener una relación conmigo, un hombre? –lo miró tan serio como solo él podía aparentar en aquel momento, la verdad es que en su interior estaba muerto de miedo, tal como cabía la posibilidad de que Eren lo aceptara existía el riesgo de que el adolescente se arrepintiera ante aquellas palabras, fue grata la sorpresa, y más un alivio escuchar la respuesta de Eren-

Eren: Estoy completamente dispuesto, heichou… -lo miraba a los ojos ahora, con la misma posición firme, con tal seguridad que hasta el sargento se vio rebasado- En el momento en que decidí confesarme ante usted tenía la intención de ser su compañero de ahora en adelante, no solo como miembro de la tropa de exploración sino como su pareja, no me importa que pueda decir el resto de la humanidad, la verdad es que dejó de importarme hace mucho, lo que es de verdad vital es que usted me quiera realmente, dígame, heichou… -se acercó a él lentamente y puso una mano en la mejilla derecha, acercando su rostro lo suficiente para sentir su respiración- ¿usted me ama?

Levi: -miraba fijamente al menor, captando aquellos sentimientos que tan desesperadamente intentaba transmitirle. Puso su mano derecha sobre la de Eren, apretándola y aferrándose con fuerza a ella- Así es, mocoso… Es lo que intento decirte… Yo realmente me encuentro fascinado contigo, y quisiera tener mejor seguridad para poder estar a tu lado, ya que vives rodeado de tanta gente y ni te das cuenta de tantas cosas, pero supongo que el tiempo arregla todo… Eren, yo te amo, quiero que tú me ames más de ahora en adelante, y quiero corresponder de la mejor manera posible mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Eren: -sorprendido por las palabras del mayor, apenas podía modular palabra- Entonces… Hagamos del nuestro, el amor más grande del planeta, heichou… Lo amo… -con suavidad se acercó más a él, posando sus labios sobre los de él, que correspondió con calidez. Un abrazo mutuo llevó a Rivaille a sentir algo que creía perdido, la calidez de tener a alguien importante, alguien a quien amar y que te corresponda de la misma manera, ya había olvidado lo que era entregar sus sentimientos a alguien más y recibirlos de la misma manera, no le importó, había tomado esta decisión por sus propios méritos y la llevaría adelante sin importar que. Aferrados el uno al otro, el sargento sintió como su camisa se mojaba, Eren soltaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad, una felicidad extrema que hacía tiempo no experimentaba, después de haber estado tan triste hace poco tiempo, su alma se sentía plena, al fin su amado heichou lo correspondía y se esforzaría por amarlo más y más, disfrutaría cada segundo a su lado, se había propuesto amarlo aun si no lo aceptaba así que, ¿Qué más da? Ahora podría hacerlo sin reservas, podría demostrarle al azabache cuanto lo amaba y, más que con palabras, con los hechos diarios tendría la oportunidad de acercarse más a él, quería conocerlo, saber todo de él, recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo en la más fina expresión de amor corpórea que el ser humano se puede permitir, el lenguaje corporal es sin duda alguna la mejor manera de dejarle marcado su amor por todo el cuerpo, pero sabía que ahí no paraba la cosa, se tendría que esforzar aún más para dejarle el alma y el corazón totalmente hechizados, deseaba fervientemente poder embriagarlo de su esencia, tal y como él lo hacía con la del superior, en un momento separó su abrazo, mirándolo a los ojos con tanto amor que a Levi lo recorrió un escalofrío, "_¿en qué me he metido ahora?" _se preguntaba para sus adentros, y, dejándose llevar por las acciones del menor, se unieron en un beso, profundo, cargado de un montón de sentimientos represados por años de espera, de sufrimiento al fin sosegado, de tanta pasión acumulada y que ahora se materializaba en caricias, ambas manos recorrían los brazos y el pecho del contrario, la espalda, las entrelazaban entre sí, con tanto anhelo de por medio que deseaban más, sus cuerpos totalmente encendidos por la llama de la pasión ahora buscaban más contacto, Eren estaba logrando, sin saberlo, su cometido, estaba embriagando a Levi, haciendo que se perdiese en un exquisito mundo de suspiros y susurros, ambos se expresaban lo mejor que podían cuanto se querían, al fin el sargento podía darse el lujo de sacar a la luz aquellos sentimientos que había guardado preciosamente en su interior, ahora que salían a flote sentía que un cosquilleo le recorría todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, el calor corporal se había disparado en cuanto ambas lenguas se encontraron en su boca y comenzaron a danzar al ritmo marcado por el menor, lento y lleno de disfrute, tan embelesado estaba el sargento que un poco de saliva escurrió por la comisura de su boca, Eren irrumpía en su boca de una manera tan intensa que no podía pararlo, pero la falta de aire hizo que, en un movimiento algo brusco, se separase de él, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y separándose un poco, poniendo una mano como barrera en su pecho, recuperando el aliento…

Levi: N-no sabía… Que supieras besar tan bien, mocoso –lo miró sonriente, la verdad se sentía satisfecho porque él no era el mejor en este tipo de situaciones, tampoco es que pensara que ser dominado fuera lo mejor, de hecho normalmente luchaba por ser él quien dominara las cosas, pero no podía negarse, resistencia era más bien poca la que le restaba en este momento después de haber admitido que estaba por fin enamorado, su balance habitual se había venido abajo y todavía no se recuperaba, su cuerpo luchaba contra su mente en una batalla por el control, su cuerpo buscaba más, acercarse más al castaño, quería, definitivamente, hacer el amor con él, pero su mente le dictaba lo contrario, que no era prudente hacer ese tipo de cosas todavía sabiendo que no tenía la seguridad suficiente para no dejarse arrastrar y terminar siendo el pasivo (cosa que secretamente lo tenía más preocupado que otra cosa…).

En un momento de desliz, el castaño fue quien tomó esa decisión por él, avanzando unos cuantos pasos que parecieron más bien zancadas en un parpadeo ya se encontraba sentado en un cubo de paja en medio de todos los caballos. Observaba, atento, al menor, como se deslizaba hasta quedar a su altura, acercándose tanto como le era posible, apoyó su rodilla derecha en la paja, a un lado del cuerpo del sargento, obteniendo un gran balanceo que le permitió besarlo de nuevo, apasionado y dejando a sus instintos más oscuros actuar por él.

Con ambas manos retiraba lentamente las correas y dejaba semi desnudo al sargento, besando con ímpetu e invadiendo la cavidad bucal del contrario, terminando aquella labor con sus manos, separó el beso dejando una estila de saliva uniendo ambas lenguas que sobresalían, su mirada ahora se tornaba más pasional, llena de lujuria, Levi sonrió un poco tímido ante estas acciones y lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba recostado en aquel cubo, con el castaño lamiendo cada uno de sus pezones, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo provocando que soltara quedos suspiros de placer, sintió aquella lengua algo inexperta bajar lamiendo su piel, los besos que proporcionaba Eren se sentían tan bien que le parecía increíble, al llegar a la pelvis se detuvo y, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con el hermoso y moldeado torso del menor, que ya se había despojado él mismo de su ropa superior y desabrochado la inferior, ahora se disponía a terminar de desvestirlo, y, antes de que fuera capaz de detenerlo, el menor ya había actuado, ahora, completamente desnudo ante él, sentía que su entre pierna ya había sido despertada, no le despegaba la mirada de encima a Eren y este, sin reparos si quiera al corresponder su mirada, dio una lamida a su erección, tuvo que sostenerse de la paja, agarraba lo más que sus manos le permitían a la par que sus piernas se abrían y flexionaban involuntariamente.

Un gran escalofrío lo invadió y un gemido se dejó oír de su boca, este mocoso estaba logrando que se volviera loco con cada segundo que pasaba y después de haber metido por completo su pene en la boca, lamía y succionaba con esmero a la par que subía y bajaba, despacio, lento, recorriendo y grabando cada centímetro de carne en la propia. Los gemidos cada vez eran más incontenibles, ni siquiera él mismo se reconocía al escucharse, una voz que definitivamente no haría en la cotidianidad salía de su cuerpo provocada por la lujuria y el deseo. En cuestión de minutos su semen llenó la boca del castaño, quien se retiró y dejó que la esencia saliera, jadeante, sonreía a gusto con la vista que obtenía, un lujurioso Rivaille lo miraba con recelo y reproche "Tu aun no te vienes, Eren…" se sentó el mayor bajando la mirada por todo el centro del cuerpo, hasta llegar a su entre pierna en donde ya había un notorio bulto, mordió su labio y volvió a recostarse, abriendo aún más las piernas e indicándole a Eren con sus dos manos en donde debía ponerlo.

Éste, con gran sutileza, se acercó y retiró la prenda dejándola caer al suelo, se acercó a su entrada e introdujo uno de sus dedos, ensalivado, a dilatar un poco, había notado que no entraría tan fácilmente pero eso no lo haría rendirse. Meti dedos, hasta que un gemido y el rostro encendido en rojo del sargento lo hicieron desear más, se incorporó y acercó su rostro al de él, un quedo "te amo, heichou…" resonó en toda la habitación y retumbó en los oídos del receptor, sintió su interior ser invadido por el bien proporcionado pene de Eren, se sorprendía a si mismo anonadado por aquellos pensamientos pervertidos, deseaba más con cada milímetro que recorría el castaño para verse más en su interior, cuando empezó a moverse gimió sonoramente, con cada embestida mordía su labio inferior y suplicaba por más con cada gemido, con cada suspiro ronco que exhalaba, se aferraba al menor abrazándolo, este hacía lo mismo y gemía en su oído, con los ojos cerrados y completamente concentrado en su labor, estocaba con más fuerza cada vez hasta que, finalmente, se vino, sin poder evitarlo, en su interior.

Se abrazaban, besaban y rozaban, aún seguían deseando más y, al parecer, podría continuar pues un aguacero torrencial empezó a caer, con satisfacción ambos se miraban y sonreían, pero sargento sentía que ya no podría más…

Levi: Eren… Detente… No puedo seguir… -sus palabras hicieron que el otro obedeciera de inmediato, salió de su interior y al fin pudo bajar sus piernas. Ahora estaba cansado, a primera hora de la mañana y ya estaba de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo, pero esta vez, Eren lo abrazaba, intentando protegerlo del frío se levantó y agarró un par de mantas blancas que habían en una caja cercana, una la puso sobre la paja, mientras con la otra cubría ambos cuerpos del frío, ninguno quería vestirse todavía, querían permanecer así por unas horas más, al menos hasta despertar de nuevo, sabían que el otro estaría allí para saludarse mutuamente.

Eren, feliz, se quedó dormido después de observar el perfecto rostro de su, ahora, pareja, se veía tranquilo, y lucharía por mantenerlo así, defendería a su amado Levi y, definitivamente, llevaría su amor a flote de la mano de la persona a quien más necesitaba a su lado.

Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo, Erwin buscaba impaciente a Rivaille hasta que Mikasa le dijo que estaba en la caballeriza con Eren… Ya sabía lo que significaba eso, lo dejaría descansar un rato, esperaría a que dejase de llover y después de mediodía iría a buscarlos…

* * *

**OH MI DIOS! COMO ME DEMORÉ ACTUALIZANDO! DDD: SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! asklñdjasldjaskdas aquí les traigo este capítulo con todo el amor del mundo, ojalá les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, si les gusta dejenme reviews! :D Me gusta saber cuales son sus feels al leerlo! Wkesh, querid ! Gracias por leer siempre, amo tus biblias y ya las extraño ;w; Tengo un nuevo fic, se llama "Sin retorno" lo escribí para un concurso y lo subí aquí a fanfiction, si gustan dense una pasadita por mis obras que también tengo un fic Stony - ama el Stony con el cocoro... En fin, Gracias por leer! ;w; Espero actualizar pronto! Y Mary, este va dedicado a ti especialmente c': Gracias por la moral asñdklas bye! 3 **


End file.
